darkly hope
by zanavalu
Summary: takeru sufre un accidente y todos lo dan por muerto, un mes despues de su muerte aparece un chico pelirrojo de ojos color aqua que guarda cierta relacion con el rubio kenkeru
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza con los digielegidos que se encontraban jugando fútbol, bueno al menos unos cuantos, matt, tai, daisuke, izzi, joe y codi, a excepción de hikari, yolei, mimi, sora, ken y tk. El balón voló sobre la portería de matt. El que parecía no tener intenciones de moverse.- ¡ve por la pelota Matt!¡es tu turno!.- grito tai muy molesto.- ¡claro que no!... yo no veo que los porteros vayan por los balones.- se defendió el rubio.- ¡eso es en los partidos oficiales!- grito desesperado el castaño.- ¡no importa! ¡yo no voy a ir!.- dijo el rubio para después volverse hacia las gradas, donde se encontraba Tk y Ken platicando.- ¡TK!.- grito el rubio.-¿podrías pasarme el balón?.- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada suplicante. –Claro…-dijo tk. Mientras todos los presentes miraban molestos a mat. Y es que tk y ken eran los que se encontraban mas alejados del dichoso balón.

El rubio con gorro se despidió de ken y camino unos cuantos metros hacia el balón, lo tomo y lo arrojo hacia su hermano.-¡Gracias!.- grito matt para después sonreír agradecido.- ¡de nada!.- contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa.- ¡ya me voy!...¡Nos vemos!.- dijo con alegría, y es que había aprovechado la ida por la pelota para hacer camino hacia su casa.- ¡adios!.- gritaron todos los presentes.

El menor de los ishida salio del parque comenzando su camino a casa, iba con pasos lentos, reviso a ambos lados de la calle, no venia ningún carro, atravesó tranquilamente … pero a media calle se detuvo, había algo en la acera de enfrente, una sombra… que irradiaba aquella energía que el conocía… esa sombra comenzó a tomar forma… era..-BIPBIPBIP…- el sonido de un claxon llamo su atención el rubio volvió su vista y se encontró frente a frente con un auto que pronto lo envestiría, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos tratando de encontrar protección.

El conductor intento frenar, pero no pudo, golpeo al rubio arrojándolo al canal que se encontraba detrás de el, cayendo al agua. Las personas se horrorizaron, un hombre se lanzo para tratar de salvarlo pero lo único que encontró fue la gorra. El hombre no lo comprendía, la corriente no era tan fuerte, esta no podía llevarse al niño tan lejos.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Matt y salio corriendo tras su hermano, pero al pasar por el canal pudo ver a los policías y bomberos buscando algo en el agua, reviso con la mirada encontrándose con el auto que tenia un fuerte golpe en el cofre, y también se encontró con un hombre que sostenía un gorro blanco como el de …

¡TK!.- grito Matt, corriendo hacia aquel hombre, arrebatándole el gorrito, de tk.- ¡es de TK! ¡¿Qué hace con el gorro de mi hermano!.- grito histérico el rubio. En ese momento llegaron el resto de los digidestinados.- veras… el carro… el pequeño recibió el golpe y callo al canal…- dijo el hombre nerviosamente.- ¡¿Qué!.- el rubio parecía estar en shock.-… pero el... esta bien ¿verdad!.- pregunto mientras sacudía a aquel hombre.- No lo se…- respondió este.- me lance para sacarlo, pero solo encontré el gorro.-

¡Es mentira!- grito mientras corría dispuesto a arrojarse al agua pero un par de policías lo detuvieron.- ¡Déjenme!... ¡No sabe nadar! ¡se va a ahogar! ¡le da miedo el agua!.- gritaba mientras las lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas.- jovencito, ya revisamos todo, el cuerpo no esta… posiblemente se hundió…

¡HUNDIO! ¡HUNDIO!...- esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de mat, quien tuvo un arranque de histeria, por lo que tuvieron que sedarlo.

La policía declaro muerto al menor de los ishida, y es que por la fuerza del golpe, era de esperar que cuando cayo al agua estuviera inconsciente, incapaz de nadar para salvar su vida, y la corriente había arrastrado el cuerpo rápidamente. Todos los digidestinados se conmocionaron con la noticia.

Los padres de tk y Matt, hicieron un pequeño velorio, sin el cuerpo de takeru y es que todavía no lo encontraban, matt se encontraba sentado en un rincón con la gorra de tk en sus brazos mientras silenciosas lagrimas llenas de dolor rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Su hermano menor había muerto, y lo peor de todo es que no podía despedirse de el, por que su cuerpo no estaba

Ken observo con dolor aquel retrato del rubio, tenia una gran sonrisa y traía ese gorro que le caracterizaba, un dolor se apodero de su pecho, era cruel haber perdido a tk de esa manera, si hace unas horas habían estado hablando sobre tantas cosas, ahora estaba ahí, para despedirse para siempre. Observo a matt, quería acercase a el y darle el pésame, tratar de reconfortarlo, pero la madre del rubio se le adelanto.- ven…. Levántate del suelo.- ordeno suavemente a su hijo.- y dame el.- dijo señalando el gorro, pero no pudo terminar al ver la negativa de su hijo.-¡no!...¡Este era uno de sus tesoros!.- comenzó a hablar el rubio alzando la voz.- ¡no dejare que lo quemes!...¡a el no le gustaría!.- comenzó a reclamar mientras densas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su mirada se lleno de determinación, había llegado a una resolución.-¡yo me la quedare!.- grito aforrándose al gorro, llorando con mas fuerza, todos sus amigos observaron con dolor al poseedor de la amistad, tai abrazo con mas fuerza a hikari, ty era uno de sus mejores amigos, casi su hermano.-

La madre de matt accedió a dejarle el gorro, matt había decidido usarlo, los demás se sorprendieron al ver que con aquel gorro el parecido con tk se acrecentaba.-

Había pasado un largo y doloroso mes desde la muerte de takeru, el cuerpo continuaba desaparecido, lo que hacia que matt guardara una pequeña esperanza (lo cual era irónico, ya que ese era el emblema de su hermano) de que tk estuviera vivo, sus amigos y padres se preocupaban por que matt no aceptara la muerte de tk, no era sano…

El cielo se nublo de pronto y grandes truenos de tormenta y rayos comenzaron a caer. Ken corría para llegar a su casa antes de que la lluvia comenzara, no debía mojarse, por que sus padres no estarían esa semana y si se enfermaba ¿Quién cuidaría de el? ¿acaso seria wormon?.- ya podía imaginárselo yendo a la farmacia a comprar medicina, vaya que se sorprendería la gente, sonrió un poco, hace mucho que no lo hacia, en eso un fuerte golpe interrumpió aquella sonrisa, una de las pocas que había mostrado desde lo de tk, se levanto sobandose la cabeza ¿Quién lo había golpeado?.

Al levantar su cabeza se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos, y unos ojos azul verdosos "como patamon", pensó el peliazul,- observo mucho temor en aquellos ojos que se le hacían familiares, el chico le miro a los ojos.-.¡Ayúdame!- grito el chico pidiendo ayuda, ken observo al chico, traía puestas unas ropas holgadas, algo grandes para el, pero gracias a estas pudo observar los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo del chico. Ken no lo dudo dos veces, después de todo su emblema era la bondad.

Ken asintió y comenzaron el camino a su casa con rapidez, unos minutos después llegaron a su casa, justo momentos antes de que comenzara a llover.- gracias.- dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa, abrazando al peliazul, que se puso colorado.- no… fue nada.- en ese momento un trueno resonó provocando el temor de aquel chico.- iré por uno poco de te… si quieres descansar ahí esta la cama.- dijo señalando su litera, el chico observo la cama por unos momentos para finalmente recostarse en ella, segundos después se quedo dormido.

Cuando ken regreso con el te, se encontró con el chico dormido, en ese momento comenzó a reaccionar, ¿Qué haría para ayudar al chico?. Se veía herido y temeroso, pero el no era bueno curando gente, así que tomo el teléfono. Marco el numero de joe pero este se encontraba en una cita con mimi, hablo a la casa de tai pero no contestaron, con daisuke… pero este se encontraba en un partido de fútbol… y asi continuo sus llamadas hasta que …-¡matt!.- dijo ken para después marcar a casa del rubio.

Matt se encontraba tocando la melodía favorita de tk, con su armónica cuando el teléfono sonó provocando que se levantara del susto, así que no le quedo de otra mas que contestarlo.- buenas tardes.-

-Matt…. Necesito ayuda, tengo aun chico en mi cama y …- hablaba ken nerviosamente.-¿Qué?- interrumpió Matt.-¿de que hablas? Y yo voy a saber sobre chicos en tu cama.- contesto Matt, causando el sonrojo del peliazul.- eso no, es solo que lo encontré en un callejón, esta herido y yo no se que hacer.- explico ken rápidamente, pro lo que le falto el aire.- pero esta lloviendo.- dijo el rubio al observar por la ventana, era un día triste, triste como el, pero.- ¡Por favor!- rogó el peliazul.- matt observo un poco mas a través de la ventana.- iré enseguida….- dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo y es que en verdad no tenia ganas de salir, pero algo le decía que debía ir, que algo iba a suceder si iba con Ken.- tomo el paraguas y comenzó su camino hacia casa de ken, entre mas se acercaba mas crecía la ansiedad, la emoción, pero, ¿Por qué?. Ni el mismo lo sabia, así que debía llegar rápido.

El chico castaño abrió los ojos encontrándose con los zafiros de ken, quien se puso rojo.- que bueno que despertaste… llame a un amigo, espero que no te moleste, el nos ayudara.- dijo ken, el chico negó con la cabeza.- no, importa…. Gracias por dejarme estar aquí, dijo con una sonrisa. Para después observar las manos de ken, en las que este traía una taza de te.- ¿es para mi?.- pregunto tímidamente, a lo que ken asintió.


	2. sin esperanza

_. digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen T T _

_Gracias por los reviews._

_Shoriyuki_

_Aguila fanel_

_skuAq_

_Capitulo 2_

no te he peguntado como te llamas…- dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado, ken sonrio contesto alegremente.- soy ken ichijouji…. Mucho gusto.- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el pelirrjo quien solo sonrio de vuelta.- el gusto es mio yo soy…- "_Takeru… diles tu nombre y romperas mas de un corazon.".- …. Um…. No lo recuerdo.- dijo con tristeza llamando la atención del peliazul.- ah… no importa… podemos darte uno.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿podemos?.- ken se reprendio a si mismo, habia hablado por el y wormon que estaba debajo de la cama…- este… si tu y yo…- dijo con una sonrisa.- el pelirrojo sonrio alegremente- si.- en ese momento sono el timbre, ken se levanto de se lugar seguramente era matt._

_Hola… matt.- saludo el peliazul invitando a matt a entrar.- gracias por venir.- el pelirrojo esperaba impasiente para conocer al chico llamado matt, según lo que le dijo ken, matt venia a ayudarle y eso significaba que ahora contaba con el apoyo de dos personas. Volvio su mirada hacia la entrada del cuarto y pudo divisar a matt, cabello rubio y ojos azules… "YAMATTO ISHIDA SU EMBLEMA ES EL DE LA AMISTAD, DEBES DESTRUIRLO... ¿Cómo? SENCILLO…. CON UNA MIRADA, UNA MIRADA TUYA Y SU POBRE CORAZON SE ROMPERA …TAMBIEN….TAKERU… DILES TU NOMBRE Y SERA SU FIN…"- _ bajo su mirada al suelo, no debia mirar al chico rubio… no queria lastimar a nadie… ya no…- hola… soy matt.- el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un cariño instantaneo hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en algun punto del suelo…- _ho…hola… - _ dijo dirigiendo su _mirada hacia matt sin ver directamente sus ojos.- matt comenzo a revisar al pelirrojo que carecia de nombre y decidieron llanarlo pat… por que de verdad parecia un patamon…- pues tiene algunas heridas de cuidado.- dijo al observar que los vendajes no cubrian simples rasguños, sin duda era mas complicado que los rasguños que el hubiese tenido después de una pelea.- tal vez si llamamos a joe…- dijo observando directamente a los ojos de ken. Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a "pat" solo con wormon quien ya no soportaba el hambre y trato de escabullirse hacia la cocina sin ser visto, mas sus esfuerzos fueron envano.- Wormon…- susurro el pelirrojo provocando que wormon casi se infartase del susto.- eres un wormon ¿verdad?.- dijo con algo de alegria, se levanto de su lugar y se arrodillo frente a wormon.- si… ¿conoces a los digimon?...- pregunto el pequeño gusano verde.-si… ¿no deberia?.- pregunto preocupado.- no,… digo… es que muchas personas todavía nos temen…- comenzo a hablar wormon algo nerviosa.- estigmon… evolucionas en estigmon…- interrumpio el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del pequeño gusano que observaba como "pat" parecia hacer cuentas de sus evoluciones con sus dedos.-_

_creo que deberiamos llamar a Joe… - hablo matt algo preocupado.- sus heridas no son tan leves como pensaba. Y es preocupante que no recuerde su nombre.- dijo matt observando por la puerta emparejada, y se sorprendio al ver al pelirrojo platicando tranquilamente con wormon.- ¿ya le presentaste a wormon?.- pregunto algo confundido.- ¿Qué? No…. Yo…- ken volvio su vista hacia su habitación, y en efecto el pelirrojo estaba platicando con wormon, matt comenzo a caminar hacia la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido yq que queria saber que era lo que estaban platicando.- ¿tu tambien tienes un digimon?.- pregunto wormon con alegria, pero lejos de alegrar a pat, esa pregunta le revolvio el estomago.- _ y… yo… no … _ya no.- _ susurro el pelirrojo estrechando sus ojos azul verdosos.-¿ los digimon renacen aunque sus datos sean absorbidos por alguien mas?.- pregunto con la mirada perdida en algun punto de la habitación, wormon no comprendio la pregunta ¿absorver a un digimon? Aque se referia el pelirrojo, matt y ken se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la pregunta del pelirrojo, matt se recargo en la puerta provocando que esta se abriera produciendo un chirrido horrible, ken cubrio sus oidos, mientras que pat abrio los ojos atemorizado, temor que wormon fue capaz de observar, se cubrio los oidos y tratando de no escuchar mas, mientras su mente se perdia en la oscuridad.-

Flash back.-

Aque horrible chirrido hacia eco en aquel horrible lugar, opacando los gritos de magna angemon y los sollozos de takeru…. El menor de los ishida estaba hecho bolita en un ricon mientras cubria sus oidos tratando de no escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su compañero digimon, apreto los ojos con fuerza cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba a el, aquel horrible monstruo lo tomo por sus cabellos y lo levanto del suelo con suma facilidad provocando que takeru abriera los ojos horroizados.- ¿no crees que es injusto que te hagas el sordo y ciego a lo que le esta pasando a tu compañero?.- la mirada azulina de takeru se fue instintivamente hacia su compañero, magna angemon estaba muy mal, todas sus alas estaban destruidas, de excalibur solo quedaban pequeños fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo, su mirada se lleno de horror al observar como su querido compañero comenzaba a desaparecer..- no le queda mucho tiempo… eso es mas que obvio.- hablo venenosamente el monstruo acercando su rostro al de takeru que pudo sentir el fetido aliento de aquel ser, con un movimiento rapido arrojo a takeru hacia magna angemon.- no me sirve de nada que el poder de la esperanza se divida… absorve su energia…- ordeno aquel ser. Takeru abrio sus ojos horrorizado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.- tk….- hablo magna angemon.- SI NO LO HACES TE MATARE A TI TAMBIEN.- amenazo aquel horrible ser.- tk.. hazlo.- hablo nuevamente angemon…- pe.. ro…. Yo…- tk comenzo a derramar pequeñas lagrimas…- no…. Lo hare.- el monstruo comenzo a acercarse a tk, su brazo derecho tomo la forma de una espada, espada que tenia planeado enterrar en la espalda del rubio si no le obedecia.- tk…- angemon se horrorizo, no queria que tk muriese, los digimon podian renacer pero los humanos no, el aun no estaba listo para vivir en un mundo sin tk, sin su mejor amigo, y en su estado ahora no podia hacer nada… mas que lo que aquel ser deseaba.- ¡HAZLO!.- grito magna angemon emitiendo una luz enceguecedora que provoco que aquel monstruo instintivamente cubriera sus ojos tratando de protegerse, después de unos segundos ya no habia rastros de angemon, takeru se encontraba sollozando abiertamente, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de encontrar consuelo, consuelo que seguramente no llegaria por que ahora que magna angemon habia muerto, estaba completamente a merced de aquel horrible monstruo, perdido en la oscuridad…. _SIN ESPERANZA.-_

_¡NO!...¡no quiero hacerlo!..- gritaba el pelirrojo con desesperación, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza tratando que el dolor disminuyera, matt y ken abrieron los ojos horrorizados al ver el drastico cambio del chico, no hace ni 5 minutos el chico estaba platicando alegremente con wormon, pero ahora estaba aterrorizado, gritando - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS!.- matt no soporto mas estar parado sin hacer nada, corrio hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba en el suelo, y lo tomo por los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.- ¡PAT!...¡no pasa nada!.- dijo matt azlando su voz, ya que de lo contrario los gritos de pat opacarian su voz.-¡Estoy aquí!...- el pelirrojo abrio los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de matt- ¡Ken tambien!...¡todo….- matt abrio los ojos sorprendido, pat por fin le habia mirado a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de tristeza…. Unos ojos…- pat se dio cuenta de lo qe pasaba y con un movimiento rapido se alejo de matt, retrocedio hasta que la pared lo detuvo y ahí abrazo suspiernas escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- por favor no me vean…- hablo entre sollozos el pelirrojo, matt estaba en shock, esos ojos… ¿Por qué al ver los ojos de ese chico su corazon se habia estremecido de esa manera?... ¿Por qué le lastimaba ver esos ojos?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews_

_Kysmi_

_Squad_

_Capitulo 3.- desaparecido….-_

_- por favor no me vean…- hablo entre sollozos el pelirrojo, matt estaba en shock, esos ojos… ¿Por qué al ver los ojos de ese chico su corazon se habia estremecido de esa manera?... ¿Por qué le lastimaba ver esos ojos?_

Después del drama que se habia llevado a cabo en la habitación el pelirrojo se habia calmado, gracias a que matt le habia hecho reaccionar, y ahora pat se encontraba sentado en el balcon de casa de ken.

Ambos chicos le dirigian miradas preocupadas de ves en cuando tratando de vigilar al pelirrojo. Hace unos momentos por fin se habian podido comunicar con joe, quien no tardaria en venir.

"_Yamatto ishida… posedor de la amistad…..ken ichijouiji, poseedor de la bondad…-_ la mirada acuosa del pelirrojo vago por el balcon hacia la calle, ahí pudo obsevar aun par de chicos, uno de cabello azul y antejos y una chica de cabellos rosaseos….- _Joe kido, emblema sinceridad…. Mimi tachikawua… emblema pureza….-_ suspiro pesadamente… por que estaba en aquel lugar… rodeados de niños elegidos…. De digidestinados a los que debia destruir… ¿Por qué? Por que de takeru takaishi ya no quedaba nada….Sus recuerdos habian desaparecido… y Su "habilidad" habia sido transfomado en energia… energia que debia usar para destruir a los digilegidos…. Y de angemon ya no quedaba nada… nada mas que la marca que tenia en su espalda…. Marca que nadie mas que la luz podria ver… takeru… no…. Pat rogo por que la digidestinada de la luz no apareciera pronto… eso le traeria problemas… debia alejarse de ellos, no queria lastimar a ken y mucho menos a matt… no supo como pero ya se habia encariñado con ellos, ademas seria muy ingrato de su parte atacarlos… y ahora que lo pensaba ya no tenia sentido seguir pensando en eso… habia escapado de aquel horrible ser… por el momento era libre de hacer e inclusive no hacer algunas cosas… sonrio para si mismo, una sonrisa pequeña y calida…- lo habia decidido "No atacaria a los digidestinados"…. _"por ahora"…._.

¿remplazado?

Joe por fin salio de la habitación llamando la atención de las tres personas que esperaban en la sala.- ¿Cómo esta?.- preguntaron matt y ken al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a Joe.- le he dado un tranquilizante para que se durmiera.- dijo tranquilamente.- ¿puedes darle medicina sin receta?.- pregunto matt visiblemente alterado, joe queria ser doctor, eso no significaba que fuera uno.- no son peligrosas matt.. son simples pastillas para dormir…necesita descansar….-joe se sento en uno de los sillones y les dirigio una mirada muy preocupada…- cuando lo revisasate ¿notaste algo raro en su espalda?.- pregunto con seriedad.- matt y ken se miraron unos segundos – ¿en su espalda?... no…. Recuerdo haberla revisado pero no habia nada…. ¿Qué pasa con ella?.- pregunto matt preocupado.- no con ella…. Sino lo que hay en ella.- corrigió joe.- todos le miraron confundidos.- veran.-

Flash back.

Joe comenzo a revisar al pelirrojo, le pidio que se quitara la camisa para revisar las heridas de las que matt le habia platicado, el pelirrojo obedecio y se la quito sin objetar.- joe comenzo a revisar las heridas del pecho, pero cuando llego a la espalda se sorprendio por lo que habia ahí, era una especie de marca, o lunar, e inclusive llego a pensar que se tratase de un tatuaje, que tenia forma de un par de alas… eso era lo mas extraño ¿Por qué un chico de 12 años tendria un tatuaje en su espalda, joe comenzo a revisar sin decir nada, no queria incomodar al chico, cuando toco una herida que estaba cerca de la marca se sorprendio al observar como esta emitia un ligero brillo, y no dijo nada, no queria que el chico se exaltara… sin duda eso no era nomal y era mas que obvio que el pelirrojo sabia que era lo que sucedia con su cuerpo y si no se los habia mencionado por algo seria….

¿estas diciendo que esa marca brillo?.- dijo matt algo exaltado.- yo.. nosotros no vimos nada….- dijo mientras se sujetaba un poco la cabeza.

Eso es preocupante, pero tambien lo es el hecho de que no sepamos quien es, o de donde viene…. No es normal que aparesca un chico herido… y mucho menos uno herido que tenga una marca que "brille"….- explico joe.

Y que sepa de los digimons….- hablo ken…. Algo preocupado… ¿en que se habian metido? O lo que le preocupaba mas ¿estaria "pat" en un peligro mayor de lo que parecia?

No tiene nada malo saber de los digimons.. eso no lo relaciona directamente con nosotros.- hablo matt refiriendose a los niños elegidos.-

Eso es cierto… después de lo de malon miotismon pues….los digimon ya no son "desconocidos"….

Sip…. Yo creo que nos vio pelear o algo asi… - hablo wormon por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que se encontraba comiendo. Todos la observaron confundidos por sus palabras.- ¿nos vio?.- pregunto ken.-

Pues… si… sabe mis digievoluciones.- dijo con una sonrisa, si es que asi podia llamarse el gesto que hizo.- ¿las sabe? ¿Cuántas?...- pregunto joe muy curioso, tan curioso que parecia el portador de la curiosidad y no de la sinceridad.- pues todas… inclusive mi fusion con veemon.- dijo el digimon restandole importancia y volviendo su atención a la comida.- ¿Qué?... ¿te dijo algo mas?...- pregunto matt algo exaltado…- pues…. Creo que alguna vez tuvo un compañero digimon.- exclamo con tristeza. Todos se sorprendieron y joe llego a una resolucion.- Y si el signo de su espalda es alguna clase de emblema.- afirmo el chico de lentes, todos le miraron confundidos.- pero ya no habia mas emblemas…- exclamo mimi algo exaltada, no queria saber de mas peleas… ya estaba algo cansada de las peleas… ademas si necesitacen de los emblemas que pasaria con el que anteriormente portaba takeru… ¿acaso genai buscaria un remplazo? No… eso no lo soportaria…nadie lo soportaria…. Mucho menos matt.- eso creimos y …..- se volvio a ver a ken…- surgio el de la bondad.- dijo con tranquilidad perdiendo su vista por la ventana… no queria pensar mucho en eso… ni sacar conclusiones adelantadas… pero ese chico… si portaba un emblema…. ¿estaba ahí para remplazar a takeru?- …. ¿El emblema era parecido al de takeru?…- susurro suavemente sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.- a la "Esperanza".- volvio a susurrar matt, mimi bajo la mirada con tristeza, matt habia llegado a la misma resolucion que ella….- pues ahora que lo mencionas…. No mucho.- los chicos se volvieron a verle. Joe busco algo en su bolsillo y saco una pluma y una servilleta arrugada, la extendio un poco tratando de hacerla ver mas presentable, y comenzo a dibujar…- los chicos observaron el dibujo…. Era diferente al emblema de tk, tenia un par de alas rodeando una pequeña esfera…. Tal vez tenia cierto parecido pero estaban seguros de que ese "emblema" no era el de takeru…. "la Esperanza"- en especial por que el de takeru era verde… y el de este chico…pat…. Es negro.- todos se sorprendieron.- ¿negro?- pregunto mimi algo sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de "habilidad" se podia representar con el negro?- pregunto soprendida.- la sinceridad…. Es casi negra.- dijo con una sonrisa, los tres chicos se tranquilizaron un poco….- negro y dorado… continuo joe.- hablare con izzy para que se comunique con genai y le pregunte….- matt y ken le observaron con algo de aprehension.- hay que estar preparados… parece un buen chico… no me gustaria verlo en peligro.- solto joe con sinceridad, como era su costumbre, además no podia evitar sentirse responsable de cuidarlo, al verlo le había embargado un sentimiento parecido al que se sintio cuando le prometio a la madre de takeru que lo cuidaria, que nada le pasaria…. Y sin embargo takeru habia muerto a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia….ahogado….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- gritos en la oscuridad.-

Gracias por los reviews.-

Después de que el ambiente se tornara pesado y de que el sonido del celular de mimi se encargara de romperlo, joe y mimi se despidieron , por que la llamada la habia hecho la mama de mimi, por que ya era algo tarde y querian que regresara a casa, matt observo el cielo…. Las nubes se encontraban de nuevo negras y pesadas… sin lugar a dudas lloveria toda la noche….- yo tambien me voy… papá iba a llegar acenar…. Ken….- ken se sorprendio al ver la cara de seriedad de matt.- y ¿tus papas?- ken se sonrojo un poco.- estan de viaje…._ Segunda luna de miel _.-susurro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la habitación donde dormia el pelirrojo.- ya veo… se cuidan.- dijo con una pequeña y calida sonrisa.- ken se sorprendio hace mucho que no veia una sonrisa de matt, inclusive una asi de pequeña….- no te precupes… lo haremos.- contesto con una sonrisa mas amplia.- mañana hablare con sora , tai e izzy sobre eso…- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta principal.- ¿no les diras a los demas?.- pregunto ken algo sorprendido- ya lo sabe mimi…. Para mañana todos lo sabran.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad que no ocultaba para nada la tristeza que de pronto habia embargado al rubio.- nos vemos.- se despidio el mayor de los ishida- ken cerro la puerta y se quedo ahí parado por unos minutos… sin duda recordar a takeru y pensar que alguien pudiese remplazarlo habia afectado el animo de matt…. No solo de matt pudo observar la reaccion de joe y mimi…. E inclusive la de el.-

Matt llego a su casa, y se dirigió directamente a su cama se recostó tratando de no sentir se tan mal, se había encariñado con ese niño de una forma casi instantánea y después de lo del dichoso emblema se sintió tan culpable… nadie podía remplazar a su pequeño hermano…. Y hablando de digimons y digidestindados ¿Qué habría pasado con patamon?... aun recordaba después de la desaparición de takeru…. Patamon lo hizo también… davis dijo que tal vez era por que takeru se había ido al cielo y angemon lo habia seguido…. Pero eso poco probable o si, por que cuando murió …….. , bibimon se quedo en el digimundo…. Entonces ¿Por qué patamon había desaparecido de esa manera?... tal vez…- la esperanza brillo dentro de el….- tal vez patamon sí estaba donde estaba tk… tal vez tk seguía vivo…. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, como si temiera que su papa lo escuchase… ellos no lo entendían, pero que no apareciera el cuerpo de tk significaba que… LA _ ESPERANZA SEGUIA VIVA…._ Y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que atravesó la cabeza de matt antes de quedarse dormido.-

Sueño de matt:

matt se encontraba portereando como siempre la pelota volo lejos, discutia con tai sobre quien iria por la pelota, resolvio que iria takeru, se volvio hacia el lugar que siempre ocupaba, y ahí estaba con su cabello rubio y rebelde y el gorro que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos azules y su tierna sonrisa… takeru hizo lo de siempre tomo el balon y se lo arrojo a su hermano, matt se volvio para agradecerle pero tk ya no estaba, todo se volvio negro y sus amigos desaparecieron, Matt grito en la oscuridad, llamando a su hermano…. Un llamado que no sabia si seria contestado. ….- fin del sueño de matt.

La tormenta habia comenzado desde hace unos minutos provocando que ken se levantara sobresaltado, observo a la persona que dormia asu lado, dormia como un angel…. Si un angel…. Ken no pudo evitarlo paso su mano por la mejilla del chico y suavemente retiro el cabello que cubria el rostro de "pat" para observar sus rasgos con atención, mimi tenia razon "pat" era del tipo lindo, "_es ilogico pensar que alguien quiera dañar a otras personas… que alguien busque dañarte"_ ken comenzo a acaricar el cabello de pat, para según el tranquilizarlo, pero el otro chico estaba lejos de ser conciente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, de hecho parecia que acariaba el cabello de pat para tranquilizarse el, la verdad las tormentas ponian nervioso a ken, en ese momento el pelirrojo susurro algo in entendible, ken dejo de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de este y acerco su rostro al de "pat" trantando de escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decia…. Pero el pelirrojo no volvio a hablar.

El despertador sono avisandole a ken que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, ken se levanto y comenzo a arreglarse tranquilamente cuando el sonido de un bostezo lo atrajo a la realidad como un balde de agua fría, volvio su mirada hacia el dueño del bostezo "pat", el pelirrojo le sonreia aun medio dormido, ken no pudo evitar pensar que los ojos de pat se parecian demasiado a los de matt y takeru…. El azul era casi el mismo… ¡El Azul!. Ken se sobresalto al darse cuenta… observo con detenimiento, pat paso su mano despreocpadamente por su cara y se tallo los ojos tratando de despertar, la mirada de ambos chicos se volvió a encontrar, ken abrio los ojos sorprendido…. ¿había alucinado?... o seguia medio dormido, por unos segundos habria jurado que Pat tenia el mismo color de ojos que matt y tk.- buenos dias….- saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior.- buenos dias.- respondio el peliazul, que habia llegado a una resolución llevaria a Pat a la escuela con el, no podia dejarlo solo en casa….

Matt caminaba hacia la escuela sin animos, no sabia que significaba ese sueño y por que al gritar en la oscuridad alguien le habia respondido…. No con un grito más si con un suave susurro… un susurro que le decia que muy pronto encontraria lo que estaba buscando.-

La campana anuncio el inicio del receso, asi que al fin los digidestinados pudieron reunirse, mientras que Pat se habia mantenido muy distante de aquellos que no fuesen matt, ken , joe y mimi, aun no se sentia en confianza con los demas, en especial con kari, se habia mantenido especialemente alejado de ella y por alguna extraña razon kari le respondia el gesto, se encontraba especialmente apatica con pat, era como si fuesen totalmente contrarios…. "_los polos opuestos se atraen".-_ penso ken, pero trato de alejar esa idea de su cabeza, no era como si se odiaran… ademas a pat no podia gustarle kari…. Por que… bueno no sabia por que pero simplemente no podia gustarle, mientras que para sorpresa de todos a kari le gustaba davis….. asi que era casi imposible… ken trato de alejar sus pensamientos de esa situación y volvio su atención a la conversación que tenian los demas, en donde se ponian al tanto a los que no sabian nada, yolei, codi y davis…. Y kari… esta ultima se habia ido a conseguir una extensión por que la laptop de izzy ya casi no tenia bateria, ken sintio como alguien tiraba suavemente de la manga de su camisa… se volvio y se encontro con la mirada acuosa de pat..-¿Qué pasa?.- pregutno el peliazul llamando la atención de todos….matt observo a pat – es solo que tengo que ir… al…- el pelirrojo se sonrojo….- baño.- completo ken….-si, solo dime donde es…- contesto timidamente el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos y evitando asi que ken se levantase.- yo puedo ir solo.- ken asintio y le explico done quedaban los sanitarios, una vez que el pelirrojo se habia separado de ellos mimi comenzo a hablar.- Que te dije..- exclamo alegremente mimi.- te dije que era lindo.- dijo con una sonrisa, joe le miro algo molesto por unos segundos pero un beso de su novia basto para ponerlo de buen humor….- ¡Tienes razon!. ¡Es muy lindo!.- grito yolei con alegria, ken sonrio timidamente…. Tal vez no era malo sentir eso por el pelirrojo, una voz lo saco de suspensamientos.- no se que le ven..- dijo davis molesto…. Y como no sentirse molesto era como si ya hubiese vivido eso, abrio los ojos sorprendido dejando por un momento de comer… ya le habia sucedido, cuando takeru recien se habia mudado, los primeros dias de escuela… takeru era el centro de atención, por ser nuevo… por ser especial…. Por saber tanto del digimundo…. Por que siempre reñian….. por que le llamaba la atención a kari…. Por que ella era la luz y el la esperanza…. Davis sintio una opresión en su pecho…. Tal vez… no queria inmiscuirse en una nueva batalla si eso significaba buscar un remplazo para takeru….-

Mientras tanto, kari se encontraba caminando de regreso con los chicos, habia conseguido la extensión para la laptop, en ese momento observo como "Pat" entraba al sanitario de niños, se detuvo en seco, es que a caso nadie veia lo que pasaba con el pelirrojo y con la extraña marca que aparecia en su espalda, es que acaso nadie podia verla, si brillaba con ese extraño resplandor negro. Kari espero pacientemente a que "Pat" saliese del baño, se recargo en la pared para matar el rato, el chico salio al cabo de unos 5 minutos, lo cual se le hizo extraño a kari, los niños duraban muy poco en el baño…..

Al salir del baño "Pat" se encontro a kari esperando frente a la puerta, una sonrisa llena de incredulidad adorno su rostro, gesto que sorprendio a kari…- Pense que no te acercarias ami…- la castaña se sorprendio.- ah… yo…- kari se sintio algo nerviosa no penso que fuese a quedar como la mala de la situación.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?.- pregunto kari olvidandose de su timidez y de quedar como la "buena", ken y matt no necesitan que alguien como tu se les acerque.- dijo molesta, cosa que sorprendio a "Pat".- ¿Cómo yo?... –pregunto confundido, con el mismo tono y gesto que alguna vez habia usado matt, cuando reto a tai y a wargreymon a una pelea…kari sacudio su cabeza, olvidando el parecido que "pat" tenia con el mayor de los ishida.- sí, como tu, he visto lo que tienes en la espalda… y tal vez nadie lo no te pero tu energia es como la de black wargreymon… oscura.- hablo kari muy segura de sus palabras, eso parecio molestar a "pat" sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad mas azulosa que verde, dio un paso hacia delante, probrocando que hikari retrocediera instintivamente chocando contra la pared.- crees que por ser la luz puedes discernir con facilidad lo que es oscuridad.- dijo con una mirada sombria en sus ojos…. Estar en aquel mundo que conoces bien no es nada comparado con….- el pelirrojo se detuvo… no iba a hablar de mas frente a kari… no lo valia…sujeto con fuerza su cabeza…el dolor regresaria si el seguia recordando asi que retrocedio un poco y comenzo su camino hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, hikari observo con temor como el pelirrojo se alejaba, no pudo evitar notar como las alas de su espalda brillaban con un fulgor negro… y… abrio los ojos sorprendida la pequeña esfera en medio de las alas emitia un brillo dorado…. Dorado como la digievolucion de magna angemon…. Como _LA ESPERANZA …._


	5. DE DIGIEVOLUCIONES Y PELEAS

abrio los ojos sorprendida la pequeña esfera en medio de las alas emitia un brillo dorado…. Dorado como la digievolucion de magna angemon…. Como _LA ESPERANZA …. _

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…. _

_CAPITULO 5.- _

_El pelirrojo desapercio al doblar la esquina, kari suspiro tal vez habia malinterpretado todo, unos segundos después el chico volvio a parecer por el pasillo corriendo a toda velocidad, algo lo perseguia, cuando paso por donde estaba kari el chico la avento quitandola de camino de la horrible criatura que avanzaba auna velocidad alarmante, si el chico llegaba a tropezar o alentar su paso seria fácilmente atrapado, llamo a gatomon con un grito atrayendo asi la atención de todos los digidestinados que estaban en el jardin, todos corrieron y encontraron a kari que hacia digievolucionar a gatomon en angewomon y le indicaba la direccion a seguir.- ¡Kari!. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto tai a su hermana menor…- estaba hablando con "pat"…. Se fue algo molesto y doblo la esquina,… unos segundos depuse regreso por el mismo camino y algo … un monstruo lo perseguia…- decia la chica mientras corrian tras angewomon, al llegar al lugar donde estaba la batalla se sorprendieron al encontrar a "pat" atrapado en una especie de jaula… barrotes de energia negra… barrotes que si alguien los tocaba… inclusibe el pelirrojo quemaban…. Kari se confundio… si tenia ese resplandor oscuro rodeandole entonces ¿Por qué le lastimaba la energia oscura?_

_Muy pronto en el patio de la escuela se llevaria acabo una gran batalla, matt hizo que gabumon evolucionase a wergarurumon, wormon evoluciono a estigmon, solo ellos tres pelearian ya que ningun otro digimon habia asistido ese dia a la escuela., Matt y ken dirigieron una mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba encerrado en esa horrible jaula, ambos se sintieron muy molestos ya que pat era un chico incente y tierno y ellos debian ayudarlo.- ¡vamos werwarurumon ataca!.- el digimon hizo lo que su compañero le pido y se lanzo al ataque, ese monstruo horrible esquivo los primeros dos golpes, pero el tercero no pudo hacerlo, wergarurumon asesto un gran y fuerte golpe logrando que ese ser retrocediera unos pasos, alejandose asi un poco de la jaula, estigmon se lanzo contra la jaula con la intencion de romperlos barrotes pero cuando los toco un gran choque de energia oscura le recibio, logrando que estigmon saliese disparado contra angewomon que volaba por ahi preparando su proximo ataque. Ambos digimon cayeron al suelo perdiendo ambos su digievoluciones, ken y kari corrieron hacia wormon y gatomon, tratando de alejar a sus dos amigos de la batalla.- ¡wormon!.- el grito llamo la atención de todos, pat se acerco hacia los barrotes agarrandose con fuerza de ellos, queriendo salir y ver si su nuevo amigo estaba bien, pronto la energia oscura recorria el cuerpo del pelirrojo provocando que este soltara un gran grito de dolor, unos segundos despues salio disparado impactandose contra los barrotes que tenia detrás de el, todos los digidestinados observaban la escena horrorizados, mientras que el horrible monstruo mostraba una gran y torcida sonrisa que se ensancho mas cuando logro golpear a wergarurumon que unos segundos despues de impactarse contra el suelo volvia a ser gabumon, matt corrio hacia el totalmente alterado.- ¡gambumon!.- se arrodillo junto a el y trato de hacerlo reaccionar.- perdoname matt, no pude…- el digital trataba de disculparse por haber fallado.- ¡hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- susurro matt con lagrimas en los ojos.- lastima que no fue suficiente.- dijo con cinismo el monstruo que se acercaba rapidamente a matt y a gabumon, mientras que mandaba miradas la pelirrojo que según el yacia inconciente en el interior de la jaula, sonrio mas la ver como ese fulgor negro resplandecia en su esplada, faltaba poco para que se transformara totalmente en su sirviente. Pero estando en su encimimsmamiento y en su nuevo deseo de acabar con matt y gabumon no se percato que un pequeño resplandor dorado comenzaba a tomar fuerza opacando aquel fulgor negro.- ¡ ahora moriras… ¡como tu pequeño hermano ¿Quién lo diria verdad?.- solto con cinismo logrando que matt abriese los ojos sorprendido, mientras que el coraje se apoderaba de el y de todos los presentes.- t.. tu…tu mataste a tk…- dijo muy molesto, sus palabras salieron con dificultad debido a la rabia que se apoderaba de el.- tu…. Eres…- _

_Mientras tanto el pelirrojo abrio los ojos hororirizado al oir aquello, ese monstruo habia matado al hermano de matt, de el rubio de ojos azules que le habia brindado su amistad, el brillo dorado de su espalda se torno mas fuerte mientras que apretaba sus puños, esa era una razon mas para no seguir las ordenes de ese monstruo… no le ayudaria con su trabajo sucio no causaria mas daño …-¡por favor… gabumon… tienes que levantarte!.- susurro el pelirrojo mientras el brillo dorado se incrementaba.- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto el rubio algo exaltado hace uno segundos un resplandor dorado rodeaba a gabumon y la luz de la digievolucion se hizo se presente.- Wolfmon, fue el grito del que antes era gabumo y que ahora era un lobo plateado con pequeños brillos azules, muy parecido a un lobo verdadero mas sus ojos delataban que se seguia tratando de un digimon.- ¿Qué significa esto?.- pregunto izzy al aire para despues fijar su atención al chico que estaba en la jaula inconsciente, en ese momento todos fueron testigos de aquel resplandor dorado que emanaba de la esplada de pat.- ¿podria ser que el propiciara la digievolucion de gabumon?.- se pregunto izzy tratando de atar los cabos sueltos, talvez ese chico si era un nuevo aliado para la pelea que se aproximaba o mas bien para la pelea que se llevaba a cabo._

_Wolfmon logro asestar unos buenos golpes en el mountruo logrando que se alejara cada vez mas de la jaula unos minutos despues, el ser se encontraba gravemente herido por lo que se vio obligado a avandonar la batalla.- Wolfmon aullo celebrando su victoria para despues acercarse a la jaula y destruirla con una de sus garras, logrando asi que los demas digidestinados pudiesen llegar hasta el pelirrojo que yacia inconciente.- pat!. ¡Reacciona!.- grito ken mientras sostenia al pelirrojo entre sus brazos y sus ojos azules amenazaban con derramar lagrimas si este no respondia pronto, el pelirrojo abrio los ojos pesadamente.- ¡esta muy mal!- exclamo joe al sentir el pulso debil y la respiración agitada del chico.- wolfmon se acerco a el preocupado y deseaba ayudar despues de todo gracias al resplandor dorado de ese chico habia logrado esa nueva digievolucion, se acerco mas y restrego suavemente su hocico contra el rostro palido del pelirrojo, un gran resplandor azul cubrio todo, unos segundos despues gabumon se encontraba de pie junto a matt y ken que observaban con temor al pelirrojo deseando que despertara._

_El chico solto un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad para despues abrir lentamente sus ojos e incorporarse, ken no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el rostro del chico tan cerca, ya que al tenerlo en sus brazos cuando se levanto quedaron muy cerca, sus labios se rozaron un poco. Todos observaron la escena un poco sorprendidos pero ninguno de los dos chicos le dio importancia al "pequeño accidente" o eso parecio, pat se acerco a gabumon .- gracias…gabumon.- dijo el pelirrojo plantando un pequeño beso en el hocico de gabumon, provocando que este se sonrojara de sobremanera y que matt soltara una pequeña risita llena de nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.,- preguntaron matt y joe a la par.- mejor gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, para despues observar el lugar y encontrarse con todas miradas llenas de preocupación, incluido el rostro de la posedora de la luz, tal vez ella habia cambiado su opinión sobre el. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar mostraba los rastros de la batalla que se habia llevado en el patio de la escuela hace unos pocos minutos.- lo lamento… - todos se sorprendieron.- tal vez deseen alejarse de mi y dejarme a mi suerte.- susurro tristemente. Todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos sin poder creer que el pelirrojo soltara esas palabras.- claro que no te dejaremos!.- solto ken sorprendiendo a todos por que su voz estaba llena de determinación.- o al menos yo no te dejare.- dijo mientras observaba la sorpresa en los rostros de los demas.- cuenta nosotros.- dijeron matt y gabumon a la par.- y asi le siguieron los demas digidestinados. Pat sonrio con mas alegria.- pero tienes que explicarnos que es lo que quiere ese ser.- solto tai con voz tranquila.- ese ser… me quiere a mi… y el poder que guarda el sello de mi espalda.- dijo con tristeza mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo hacia ken y lo abrazaba suavemente, todos se sorprendieron mientras el pelirrojo escondia su rostro en el cuello de ken, todos observaron el resplandor que emitia ese "sello" era dorado pero a la vez era oscuro.- yo no deseo caer en sus garras… no quiero ser su sirviente y mucho menos que me obligue a hacer algo encontra de ustedes.- siguió hablando con su rostro escondido provocando que sus labios rosaran el cuello de ken en mas de una ocasión a lo que el peliazul habia respondido con muchos sonrojos. Ken llego a una resolucion: NO permitiria que le separaran de pat.- asi que paso sus brazos por la espalda de el pelirrojo y lo abrazo suavemente.- no te preocupes no seras sirviente de ese ser.- matt asintio mientras posaba su mano sobre el cabello pelirrojo y l o desordenaba un poco.- sera mejor que nos vayamos, no tardara en llegar la policia o los bomberos, todos los chicos se levantaron, el pelirrojo dudo en soltarse del abrazo de ken pero al final de cuentas lo hizo. Y sin embargo no habian pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya extrañaba el contacto de ken.-_


	6. pat o tk?

_Capitulo que sigue…( u)_

_Gracias por los reviews_

_Y sin embargo no habian pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya extrañaba el contacto de ken.-_

_Debido al "ataque terrorista" que sucedió en las escuelas de secundaria y primaria de tomoeda las clases se suspendieron permitiendo que los niños se fuesen a su casa, despues de eso, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Debian realizar muchas actividades. No les agradaba la idea de dejar a ken y pat solos pero no podian dejar esas actividades que incluian ir a buscar a los demas digimons al digimundo._

_Ken le habia dicho que seria bueno que tomase un baño para relajarse (el ya habia tomado uno) asi que pat tomo un largo baño y después salio del baño con el cabello aun escurriendo, traia puesto unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta, su mirada parecia mas triste que de costumbre.- ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto el peliazul que se encontraba sentado en el sofa. El pelirrojo nego suavemente y se acerco a ken, se arrodillo a escasos centímetros frente a ken, sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.- esta bien si…- ken observaba al pelirrojo que susurraba las palabras temiendo que ken las escuchara.- … puedo abrazarte.- susurro con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, ken abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas, asintio suavemente, el pelirrojo sonrio dulcemente se levanto un poco para rodear a ken con sus brazos envolviendolo en un dulce abrazo, escondio nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de ken suspirando un par de veces… despues acerco mas su cuerpo… los dos chicos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, Ken acaricio suavemente la espalda de pat y despues recargo su rostro en pat, el pelirrojo deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello de ken y despues se separo un poco para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente, ken por fin pudo admirar los ojos de pat, los ojos color aqua mas hermosos que habia visto… y a la vez eran tan familiares fue solo en unos segundos que se dio cuenta que el color no era aqua era mas bien azul, un azul muy parecido, sus ojos eran como los de tk, en su mente retumbo el nombre de "takeru", el pelirrojo desvio un poco la mirada queriendo alejarse de ken, habia visto como la mirada de ken se llenaba de tristeza.- ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto ken dulcemente.- nada… solo que…mis ojos…. "UNA MIRADA TUYA Y SU POBRE CORAZON SE ROMPERA".- esa frase resono nuevamente en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando sintio la mano de ken sobre su rostro y no solo eso le obligaba a verlo de frente.- tus ojos son hermosos…- susurro ken mientras acercaba sus labios a los de pat para despues besarlo suavemente provocando que los ojos de pat se abrieran sorprendidos por unos segundos para despues dejarse llevar por ese suave beso.- la cabeza de pat se llenaba de muchas preguntas e ideas, ese habia sido su primer beso… bueno no sabia si era su primer beso por que no recordaba mucho de su pasado pero sin duda seria un beso que nunca olvidaria gracias al sentimiento que le transmitia, tampoco recordaba o podria decir que estaba bien o mal, besar o ser besado por ken, pero la verdad que le habia gustado mucho y si era asi llego a la conclusión de que no podia ser malo… - se separaron buscando un poco de aire y observo fijamente a ken en su rostro formo una dulce sonrisa, que mas que nada fue tomada como una invitacion para ken, que tomo el cuerpo de pat entre sus brazos para despues recostarlo suavemente en el sillon colocando su peso sobre el pelirrojo para despues volverle a besar un beso con mas pasion que el anterior.-_

_En la cabeza de ken todo era mucho mas claro.- el habia encontrado a pat hace menos de una semana, se habia preocupado y encariñado de el. Y ahora podia decir con seguridad que le gustaba y que estaba enamorado. Ahora estaba seguro de que el chico que besaba no era otro mas que Tk, y es que nadie mas tendria esos ojos… y eso solo habia hecho que el sentimiento se volviera mas fuerte… al parecer siempre estuvo enamorado de Tk… y ahora todo era mas facil… tenia mas razones para desear estar cerca del pelirrojo, de takeru…. Por eso tomo esa pequeña sonrisa como una invitacion… por eso ahora le besaba con tanta pasion … por que temia que takeru deseapareciese… beso sus labios, beso sus mejillas, su frente… beso su cuello vaya que se detubo en su cuello, estuvo a punto de seguir besando otras partes de su takeru, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los detuvo, ken se puso de mil colores ya que mientras besaba a pat o Tk, no habia sido muy conciente de sus actos ya que por primera vez en su vida el niño genio se habia dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y su pasion y ser un adolescente no le habia ayudado mucho. Takeru/pat se encontraba en una situación parecida estaba agitado y confundido…_

_Ken abrio la puerta muy agitado. Era matt quien tocaba junto con gabumon.- espero no importunar.- en ese momento ken sintio que el mundo se le venia ensima ya que se habia estado besando con takeru… mas bien habia estado besando a takeru el hermano menor de matt y…. es mas no habia realizado el alcanze de esas palabras…takeru estaba vivo… takeru estaba en su sillon recuperandose de un ataque de besos… la persona que mas queria a takeru en el mundo (despues de el, claro esta) estaba frente a su puerta debia decirle que ese era takeru… pero ahora que reflexionaba todo… takeru no recordaba que era takeru… y si eso causaba mas daño que soluciones.. no si ese era tk, matt tenia todo el derecho del mundo de saberlo. Ken sonrio.- no , no lo haces.- le respondio por fin a matt.- oye matt, me preguntaba si podria hablar un asunto contigo.- matt asintio y ambos salieron del departamento no sin antes un "no tardamos nada".- de ¿que querias hablar?.- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado por ken ya que este se encontraba algo agitado…- ¿Sucedió algo?...- en ese momento lo supo. Ken y pat tenian algo.- ¿tu y el… se estaban besando?.- solto el rubio señalando a ken- shhh…- comenzo a shistar el peliazul tratando de que matt bajara la voz, si no todo el edificio se daria cuenta.-¿Cómo…. Como lo supiste?.- pregunto muy apenado despues de calmarse un poco.- yo lo se… se nota…. Traes los labios rojos e hinchados…-dijo con las mejillas algo rojas.- estas desarreglado.- señalo el cabello y la camisa de ken…- y bueno… que otra cosa podrias haber estado haciendo en tu casa para estar tan agitado…- concluyo seriamente, mientras ken trataba de acomodar sus ideas y de ver como le explicaria a matt que ese era tk y lo que mas temia … lo que le diria… mas bien le haria el rubio al enterarse de que besaba a su hermano… pero sus ideas se congelaron por un momento cuando observo el rostro serio de matt.- ¿sucede algo?... ¿acaso te da asco?- pregunto seriamente. Matt sonrio mientras negaba.- sabes que ese chico no recuerda quien es…- no parecia que preguntara mas bien afirmaba algo. Y eso que… no me importa…- respondio ken.- no es que te importe o no su pasado… es mas bien lo que pasara cuando el recuerde quien es… que tal si olvida lo que paso este tiempo… contigo… sera doloroso para ti ken….- ken bajo la mirada – pero… que tal que no lo olvida… y que ese sentimiento se vuelva un inconveniente…. Para el… - termino de explicar matt.- no sabes quien es… no sabes quien era y no sabes quien sera despues de que esto termine.- explico matt.- si lo se.- contesto ken seriamente… se quien es ahora… la persona de la que me enamore.- ken apreto los puños… se lo diria en ese momento.- se quien era…. Y creo saber quien sera cuando termine.- ¿de que hablas?.- pregunto confundido.- ¿acaso el recordo algo?...- ken nego y abrio la puerta de la casa… dandole a entender a matt que entrara.. y asi lo hizo… unos segundos despues Matt se encontro frente a la figura algo desaliñada de takeru… asi es… ya no habia cabello rojizo ni ojos aqua…. Ahora solo habia un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro…. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada llena de confusion..- hola matt…¿Qué te trae….- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar por que matt sehabia lanzado contra el.- el mayor de los ishida lo abrazaba mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos llenos de felicidad.- sabia que estabas vivo … takeru.- los ojos de tk se abrieron horrorizados…- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- pregunto confundido mientras se alejaba de matt.- ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber?- pregunto algo indignado.. con tk por preguntarle eso y con el mismo por haber tardado en reconcerlo.-_ "_Takeru… diles tu nombre y romperas mas de un corazon.".- Takeru se acerco a matt y coloco su mano en el pecho de este, justo donde se encuentra el corazon. matt se sonrojo un poco.- tu corazon….¿se ha roto?.- pregunto temeroso.- matt mostro una de sus encantadoras sonrisas… la que dedicaba especialemente a su hermanito y asintio…- estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero sabes nunca perdi la esperanza.- dijo con suavidad mientras le sonreia, tk le observo intrigado al escuchar esa palabra que sin duda en otro tiempo habia significado demasiado para el pero ahora no lo recordaba.- de que estuvieras con vida… hermano.- dijo para despues volverlo a abrazar. Matt sollozo un rato mas mientras que el peque_

_ño de los ishida asimilaba la información y ataba cabos sueltos…. Con aquellos recuerdos que lo torturaban. Después de unos minutos matt por fin se calmo dejando por fin de abrazar con tanta fuerza a su hermano.- chicos ¿quieren comer algo?.- pregunto ken, mientras miraba el reloj era casi la hora de comer. Matt observo a ken, que a su vez le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor a su hermano, eso le hizo recordar algo.- ¡¿Cómo es que estabas BESANDO a mi hermano!.- exclamo matt mientras tomaba a ken por el cuello de la camisa, takeru, gabumon y wormon, se exaltaron y trataron de separar a los chicos.- ¡Basta,- gritaron al mismo tiempo tratando de detener a matt y a ken. Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia los otros tres.- por favor no peles hermano…- susurro el menor de los ishida, las palabras y el tono en que las dijo resonaron en la cabeza de matt, que inmediatamente solto a ken.- disculpa… susurro matt a ken y se acerco a tk, - perdona, se que no te gusta verme pelear.- hablo un poco mas alto para después revolver un poco el cabello de tk.- creo que debemos llamar a los demás…- la voz de matt hizo eco en el departamento, los demas asintieron.-_


	7. recuerdos oscuros

_¿Cómo es que estabas BESANDO a mi hermano!.- exclamo matt mientras tomaba a ken por el cuello de la camisa, takeru, gabumon y wormon, se exaltaron y trataron de separar a los chicos.- ¡Basta,- gritaron al mismo tiempo tratando de detener a matt y a ken. Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia los otros tres.- por favor no peles hermano…- susurro el menor de los ishida, las palabras y el tono en que las dijo resonaron en la cabeza de matt, que inmediatamente solto a ken.- disculpa… susurro matt a ken y se acerco a tk, - perdona, se que no te gusta verme pelear.- hablo un poco mas alto para después revolver un poco el cabello de tk.- creo que debemos llamar a los demás…- la voz de matt hizo eco en el departamento, los demas asintieron.-_

…

_Así que también soy un digidestidnado.- afirmo el rubio tratando de dar por terminada la conversación que se llevaba acabo todos los digidestinados se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa del parque, ya que eran demasiados como para estar a gusto en la casa de ken..-_

_.- según los demas chicos….la supesta "muerte" de takeru habia servido para que ese monstruo pudiera raptarlo…. Pero no sabían que había sucedido durante el tiempo que habia permanecido desaparecido ya que tk "no recordaba" lo sucedido durante e incluso antes de su "muerte"…- Takeru observo a ken y le dedico una sonrisa….sintiéndose culpable, el si recordaba lo que había sucedido con ese monstruo… y lo que en realidad quería de el y el verdadero significado de ese tatuaje._

_l.- suspiro pesadamente, se sentía cansado, tratar de recordar a todos y a la vez no dejarse llevar por esos horribles pensamientos… tratar de mantener la esperanza como había dicho su hermano era difícil.- por eso no comprendía por que él era el digidestinado de la esperanza.- un ser como el no podría ser el portador de tan noble emblema… es mas ni siquiera tenia a su digimon… magna angemon había muerto tratando de salvarlo y lo peor de todo es que su energía recorría su cuerpo recordándole el sacrificio, recordándole que cada vez que tomaba aire o cada latido de su corazón eran gracias a la muerte de su compañero digimon, un oscuro pensamiento llego hasta el… "esa no era la primera vez que su digimon sacrificaba su vida para salvarlo… eso significaba que no era mas que un pobre y patético niño que necesita protección constante… tal vez mas adelante su hermano o ken… o cualquiera de sus amigos llegaría a sacrificar su vida para protegerlo, su respiración se volvió cada vez mas pesada y entre cortada y esa sensación de ser tragado por la oscuridad se apoderaba nuevamente de él, todos notaron el cambio en el rubio que unos segundos después había colapsado sobre la mesa.- ¡TK!.- Gritaron al unisono.-_

_kari corrio hacia el tumulto ya que se encontraba hablando con davis, al encontarse cerca de takeru la chica comenzo a emitir un gran resplandor pronto todos fueron transportados al lugar donde habia ocurrido el accidente de takeru, ahi observaron como takeru se detenia a media calle para observar una sombra oscura justo en la acera de enfrente, despues vieron como el carro se aproximaba hacia el rubio que seguía sin reaccionar, volvio su rostro al escuchar el claxon del carro y espero el impacto, pero antes de que sucediera el monstruo de energia oscura lo arrojo hacia el rio, y sin embargo parecia que lo habia golpeado el carro. Matt grito mientras observaba como su hermano caia al rio. Y se lanzo tras el tratando de salvarlo pero no pudo takeru se hundia muy rapido mientras trataba de recuperarse del shock pero cuado lo hizo fue tarde, intento nadar y salir a la superficie pero no lo logro algo sujetaba sus piernas y brazos y lo jalaba hacia el fondo.- penso en gritar pero no sirvio de nada el grito salio en forma de pequeñas burbujas… nadie vendria a ayudarlo. Todos observaron con horror como takeru era succionado por la oscuridad.-_

_Todo se volvio oscuro por unos segundos, los digidestinados observaron el lugar en el que se encontraban dejo de ser la corriente en la que habia caido takeru, ahora estaban en lo que parecia unas horribles y espantosos calabozos, entre toda esa oscuridad una voz llamo la atención de todos era takeru.- ¡patamon¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de la jaula en la que se encontraba.- no lo se….. solo se que me necesitabas y apareci aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa para despues mostrar una mirada llena de determinación.- tk…- el rubio asintio y saco su digivace.- todos se sorprendieron de que takeru lo llevara en esas condiciones, el aparato que facilitaba la digievolucion tenía golpes y algunas raspaduras, estaba todo golpeado parecia que en cualquier momento se caeria en pedazos.- takeru observo con seriedad el digivace.- estas seguro… si lo uso de nuevo… no volveras a digievolucionar nunca mas.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amarga.- tal vez no haya una vez mas… si algo te pasa no la habra.- dijo el digimon de grandes orejas, el rubio sonrio.- lo dices como si yo fuera importante para ti.- dijo mientras estiraba su mano por entre los barrotes para despues tocar la mejilla de su camarada digimon que mostro una gran sonrisa.- es por que lo eres..- despues de eso la luz de la digievolucion se hizo presente y patamon evoluciono a su etapa mega, unos segundos despues takeru solto el digivace que al estrellarse en el suelo se rompio en mil pedazos.- alejate de los barrotes.- exclamo magna angemon, takeru asintio y retrocedio un poco, magna angemon uso a excalibur para cortarlos._

_Unos segundos después takeru fue liberado, pero no todo era felicidad debían salir de ahí, takeru comenzo a correr mientras que magna angemon vigilaba de cerca de takeru.- es mejor que te lleve yo.- el rubio sonrio y asintio, angemon se acerco a el para tomarlo entre sus brazos cuando un rayo de energia se impacto contra el atravesándolo, takeru abrio los ojoshorrorizado, mientras observaba como las alas de sus compañero se destruian, el lugar pronto se lleno de plumas.- pronto los ojos de takeru se vieron inundados por las lagrimas que rodaron rapidamente por sus mejillas.- ¡MAGNA ANGEMON!.- se arrodillo junto a el.- tk… perdoname…- takeru nego con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.-_

_Todo comenzo a volverse borroso y pronto la imagen de takeru y magna angemon se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos. De repente el grito de takeru los desperto a todos de aquella extraña ensoñacion… y los atrajo a la realidad en donde todos observaron como el menor de los ishida salia corriendo con sus manos cubriendo sus labios, tal vez tratando de evitar que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios. _


	8. CAPITULO 8

_Capitulo que sigue:_

_Gracias por los reviews…(XD) perdon por el retraso._

_Todo comenzo a volverse borroso y pronto la imagen de takeru y magna angemon se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos. De repente el grito de takeru los desperto a todos de aquella extraña ensoñacion… y los atrajo a la realidad en donde todos observaron como el menor de los ishida salia corriendo con sus manos cubriendo sus labios, tal vez tratando de evitar que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios. _

_El sonido de la puerta cerrandose provoco que todos salieran tras tk, matt comenzo a tocar la puerta algo desesperado, ya que tk se habia encerrado en el baño.- ¡¿Estas bien!.- pregunto matt por quinta vez cuando joe evito que su puño volviera a golpear la puerta del baño.- ¡tranquilizate matt! ¡esto no ayudara en nada!.- dijo mientras señalaba su mano al rubio, que observo con cuidado, por golpear como loco la puerta se habia lastimado.- lo siento.- _

_Shh.- la voz de gatomon provoco que todos volvieran la atención hacia ella.- parece que llora…. Y que… toce…- dijo con preocupación. Preocupación que se extendio a todos los presentes cuando el sonido de aquella horrible tos llego a ellos.-_

_Tk tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se recargaba en la taza del baño.- habia vomitado todo lo que habia en su estomago. Apreto mas sus ojos deseando borrar la imagen de magna angemon de su cabeza. Cubrio su nariz tratando de olvidar el olor fetido de ese ser y sobretodo cubrio sus labios evitando que algun sonido saliera de ellos, pero es posible escuchar los ruegos y suplicas de alguien que se ha dejado vencer…. Es posible escuchar la voz de alguien que ha sido tragado por la oscuridad… no lo es, al menos cuando esa persona no desea ser escuchada._

_Pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a trazar un tenue camino por sus mejillas y lloro, sintiendo asco de si mismo, mientras mas lagrimas salían mas era su odio hacia si mismo, no entendía por que el tenia que ser el digielegido de la esperanza… si solo provocaba la muerte de su compañero digimon… es mas ni siquiera tenia el digivace y sobretodo por que carecía de esa habilidad especial, el era todo menos una persona esperanzada… limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levanto con dificultad, abrió la llave del lavabo dejando correr el agua. Enjuago su boca tratando de que el amargo sabor del vomito desapareciera. Volvió su vista hacia su reflejo y se examino un poco y no pudo reconocerse ya que ese que le observaba desde el espejo no era el mismo… el no tenia nada que ver con el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules… ese estaba muerto… o no? Después de todo que tanto puedes existir si tus recuerdos han quedado en el olvido… así es takeru takaishi esta muerto… por que todo sus recuerdos vagaban en la oscuridad de su ser, oscuridad que el sabia no podría vencer y que poco a poco lograría encerrarlo junto a él… y al final él también moriría como su otro yo… y solo quedaría lo que ese monstruo deseaba un recipiente vació, sin alma y sin corazón… pero con mucho poder… poder que el aceptaria gustoso…. De solo pensar en que ese asqueroso ser se apoderaría de su cuerpo una nueva arcada se apodero de el y volvio nuevamente su estomago ahora sobre el lavabo…observo con asco el sucio lavabo… lleno de su vomito y su propia sangre… al parecer ya se habia dañado la garganta por forzarla demasiado… dejo correr mas agua, tratando de que esta se llevara toda la suciedad, volvio a enjuagar su boca y también se aseguro de revisar nuevamente a su reflejo… y ahí estuvo uno segundos observandose con una mirada llena de reproche… de repente su reflejo comenzo a llorar, derramando silenciosas lagrimas… también susurro algo que el no pudo descifrar a la primera… se acerco un poco más hasta que la voz le llego con mas claridad.- "tanto deseas ser consumido por la oscuridad… tanto deseas que tu cuerpo le pertenezca a ese ser…. Tanto odias a patamon que su sacrificio no significo nada… y sobretodo… tanto te odias a ti mismo por dejar que la oscuridad opacara tu luz… tu propia esperanza….- su reflejo dejo aun lado su expresión triste y melancolica, torcio su boca en una mueca cruel y despues le observo con malicia… llevo su mano hacia arriba justo frente asu cuello, tk observo con horror como del espejo salia su propio yo y le tomaba por el cuello intentando ahorcarlo.- así es mientras mas te odies… mientras menos esperanza tengas.. mas pronto me perteneceras tk… - su otro yo que ahora lo tenia recargado contra la pared, le costaba respirar, las manos alrededor de su cuello apretaban con fuerza, negandole la oportunidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire, el takeru que salio del espejo acerco su rostro al de takeru- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿me tienes miedo!...- pregunto con sorna.- es normal que me temas… ya que contrario a mi apariencia… yo no soy tu…- su cruel sonrisa se transformo en una horrible mueca, tk abrio los ojos horrorizado cuando sintio que las manos que apretaban su cuello se transformaban en unas horribles garras color negro, levanto su vista y lejos de encontrarse con sus ojos azules, se encontro con los ojos rojizos de aquel ser, intento gritar, pero ya era tarde… la presion sobre su cuello era demasiada… muy pronto perderia el conocimiento. Su vista comenzo a tornarse borrosa, unos segundos despues un gran resplandor destruyo la puerta,s la figura de angewomon atraveso el marco de la puerta y lanzo una de sus flechas contra el monstruo que tenia preso a tk que desaparecio en el espejo, unos segundos despues el palido cuerpo de tk cayo al suelo, matt y ken se acercaron con rapidez a él…- ¡No esta respirando!.- grito muy alterado el mayor de los ishida.- joe se abrio paso entre todos y.- ¡necesita aire, ¡salgan del baño!- ordeno el mayor de los digidestinados.- todos salieron con rapidez, deseando que joe pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a tk._

_Despues de hacerlo reaccionar joe decidio que seria mejor llevarlo a casa de ken, para colocar a tk en un lugar mas comodo que la banca de madera en la que se encontraba._

_Unos minutos despues de haber pasado todo el alboroto, el menor de los ishida se encontraba recostado en el sillon , mientras que los demas platicaban sobre lo ocurrido alrededor de la mesa de la sala, no sin mandarle miradas preocupadas al chico que yacia en el sillon.-_

_¡no entiendo que esta pasando!.- exclamo mimi muy alterada.- pense que, ahora que tk estaba de nuevo con nosotros todo estaria bien… ya habiamos derrotado a ese monstruo en la escuela… ¿Por qué aparecio aquí?.-_

_Puede ser… que la presencia de tk este relacionada con ese monstruo… y viceversa..- todos lo observaron dudosos.- ken…¿Cuándo encontraste a tk, dijo algo extraño?.- pregunto sorprendiendo a todos, ken nego.-_

_Solo… me pidio ayuda… estaba herido y yo decidi ayudarlo…- dijo con seriedad.-_

_Aja…- susurro izzy.- _

_¿ese aja que significa?.- pregunto matt algo molesto.-_

_Que… bueno pienso que ken no lo encontro por casualidad…. En este mundo nada es casualidad…- dijo con seriedad.- si tk escapo de ese monstruo era normal que buscara nuestra ayuda.-_

_¡pero si no nos recuerda!.- exclamo davis, mas exaltado que los demas.-_

_No creo eso.- hablo kari, despues de estar un rato en silencio.- el sabia que yo era la digidestinada de la luz… cuando hable con él afuera d el baño… me hablo de ese mundo en el que caimos una vez.- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a yolei , a ken y por ultimo a tk.- creo que tenia una nocion de que nosotros eramos los digidestinados… desde antes de explicarle…-_

_Si..- afirmo wormon.- el sabia todas mis digievoluciones…- susurro con tristeza.-_

_Pero en ese caso… ¿Por qué no recuerda nuestra relacion sentimental con el?- preguntó sora, la sala quedo en completo silencio.-_

_Es obvio… ese monstruo planeaba usar a tk en contra de nosotros…- explico izzy, joe asintio.-_

_Pero… eso ya no importa… tk no es nuestro enemigo…y ahora lo tenemos nosotros…- contesto nervioso matt, tratando de hacerles entender de que su pequeño hermano nunca seria su enemigo.-_

_Lo que dice matt es verdad.- secundo ken.- ahora tk esta con nosotros… y puede ayudarnos a derrotar a ese monstruo…-_

"_es cierto… tk esta con nosotros… lo tenemos nosotros… por que parece como si hablaramos de una simple arma… de un objeto o un peon… pero… en verdad nos ayudara o su funcion es solo obedecerle a él… acaso importa quien tenga sus manos sobre tk, si al final de cuenta solo su lealtad y voluntad decidiran que bando debe tomar.."- izzy solto un suspiro lleno de frustración. Debian descubrir que era lo que ese monstruo realmente queria, no podian seguir arriesgando su vida o la de tk, debian saber que habia pasado con magna angemon, en serio habia muerto… y si era si… no se suponia que todos los digimon renacian… pero si hubiese renacido, no habria sabido ya algo sobre el.- sujeto su cabeza con fuerza para despues sacudir su cabello, necesitaban saber tantas cosas…- el movimiento en el sillon mas grande atrajo la atención de todos, tk acaba de despertar, y lo habia hecho de una forma no muy agradable, habia pegado un pequeño brinco y se habia llevado su mano al cuello, parecia estar confundido. Al revisar el lugar se encontro con las miradas azulinas de matt y ken, sonrio levemente al reconocerlos.- ¿te sientes mejor?.- pregunto su hermano mayor, tk asintio levemente.- joe observo fijamente a tk, abrio los ojos sorprendido, la mirada de tk era tan diferente a como recordaba… carecia de sinceridad y ya no era tan clara como antes… sus ojos se mostraban turbios…-_

_Tk… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no eres completamente sincero con nosotros?- pregunto con seriedad , tk abrio los ojos sorprendido, todos se volvieron hacia joe y le miraron sorprendidos…-_

_Je,je.- la pequeña risa de tk hizo que todos volvieran su atención a él- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que necesitan la verdad?- pregunto con la mirada perdida en algun punto de la pared. Todos se soprendieron ante aquella pregunta llena de cinismo del poseedor de la esperanza.-_


	9. ¿Q CLASE D ESPERANZA HABITA ENTU CORAZON

_Capitulo que sigue_

_Jeje_

_Gracias por los reviews perdon por la tardanza_

_Jeje_

_Aquí esta la historia_

_¿te sientes mejor?.- pregunto su hermano mayor, tk asintio levemente.- joe observo fijamente a tk, abrio los ojos sorprendido, la mirada de tk era tan diferente a como recordaba… carecia de sinceridad y ya no era tan clara como antes… sus ojos se mostraban turbios…-_

_Tk… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no eres completamente sincero con nosotros?- pregunto con seriedad , tk abrio los ojos sorprendido, todos se volvieron hacia joe y le miraron sorprendidos…-_

_Je,je.- la pequeña risa de tk hizo que todos volvieran su atención a él- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que necesitan la verdad?- pregunto con la mirada perdida en algun punto de la pared. Todos se soprendieron ante aquella pregunta llena de cinismo del poseedor de la esperanza.-_

_Tk , ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto matt sorprendido.-_

_Pues… la verdad…. Todo lo que creen es cierto…- solto con amargura..- ese ser sabe donde estoy y que hago todo el tiempo…- dijo con seriedad.- no ha habido un solo momento en el que el deje de observarme…creo que ha sido ya desde mucho tiempo…el desea todo de mi… desea que sea su sirviente… desea poseer mi alma, mi corazon y … mi cuerpo..- dijo con seriedad, todos se horrorizaron.- para el no soy mas que un juguete o herramienta que le ayudara a fusionar los poderes del bien con los del mal….- sonrio amargamente…- ¿Qué otro emblema resplandece tanto como la luz? … ¿Qué otro puede sobre pasar las mentiras y los miedos?... ¿Qué otro puede superar el conociemiento de la realidad? O incluso que otro emblema puede ser tan puro? O demostarse cuando estamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos…. O incluso Cuándo creemos que la amistad o el amor han desaparecido de nuestras vidas… ¿Qué habilidad es la que puede regresarnos ese resplandor…? Si bien la luz brilla en la oscuridad… nunca puede superarla… por que son una igualdad…. Y sin embargo la esperanza posee un brillo propio no necesita de otra luz que la guie… ¿acaso es mentira que cuando nos sentimos esperanzados deseamos demostrar todo de lo que somos capaces? ¿capaces de amar…. De tener amigos… de mantener nuestra pureza y sinceridad… acaso no somos capaces de enfrentar nuestros mas grandes temores o incluso las mas grandes mentiras… si la esperanza aun habita en nuestros corazones? ¿acaso es mentira que la esperanza posee una luz propia que hace brillar a todas las demas?...- rio amargamente y despues suspiro…- por eso no entiendo por que yo… soy el digielegido de la esperanza… nunca he creido que alguien como yo…-_

_¿Cómo tu? ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto matt muy preocupado.-_

_Como yo… oscuro… soy lo que mas odio… por esta energia que recorre mi cuerpo.- dijo mientras se abrazaba asi mismo y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules.- Todos observaron con tristeza la reaccion de tk._

_Ademas.- takeru se levanto del sillon y se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, sorprendiendo a todos, les dio la espalda mostrandoles el tatuaje, esa vez todos pudieron verlo, izzy penso que tal vez era por que deseaba que todos lo vieran.. joe y kari se sorprendieron al notar que el resplandor dorado ya casi desaparecia por completo.- seria mejor que angewomon atravesara mi pecho con una flecha antes de que todo se torne negro.- todos se horrorizaron ante las palabras del menor de los ishida.- _

_¡¿Qué tonteria estas diciendo!- grito matt mientras caminaba hacia tk y lo abrazaba con fuerza.- ¡No pienso perderte de nuevo! ….- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, tk cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que pronto saldrian de sus ojos azules.- ¡No puedo dejar que manten a mi propio hermano.- Tk cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos… y con un movimiento rapido y con fuerza logro safarse del agarre de su hermano.-_

_¡no seas tonto! ¡Cuando eso pase! ¡Yo ya no sere yo! ¿no entiendes lo que te dije?cuando el sello se torne oscuro yo morire y pelearas contra una coraza sin alma… sin corazon… sin sentimientos.- las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a una velocidad alarmante, nadie sabia que hacer.- todo lo que llegue a sentir por ustedes estara en el olvido….- susurro el rubio antes de dejarse caer al suelo.- en ese momento todos se sorprendieron al ver como era ken el que se acercaba para abrazarlo y no matt.-_

_¡y crees que por eso va a ser mas facil matarte?.- pregunto seriamente el peliazul sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿crees que por que tu olvides todo y nos ataques nuestros sentimientos por ti cambiaran?.. sabes… no importa en que te transformes… yo te seguire amando.- susurro el niño genio, un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que todo mundo escuchara… todos se sorprendieron… menos matt, gabumon y wormon. Tk abrio los ojos sorpendindo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas…. ¿Por qué ken le decia eso cuando estaba tan confundido, tk sintio un dolor en su pecho…. Como si algo dentro de el se rompiera, cerro los ojos llevandose sus manos al pecho, sorprendiedose por que el dolor habia pasado y ahora su pecho se llenaba con una sensación de calidez y bienestar…. Sonrio dulcemente…. Eso estaba bien…. Takeru takahishi no moriria nunca si su recuerdo seguia vivo en los corazones de sus seres queridos. En ese momento y para sorpresa de todo ken lo beso, con mucha ternura, tk abrio los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado… la sensación de calidez habia desaparecido y ahora se encontraba cayendo en la oscuridad sin nada que lo detuviera, tk comenzo a responder el beso de una forma no muy tierna, era mas bien pasional. Matt hizo un sonido "aclarando su garganta, dandole a enteder a todos que era mejor salir del la sala… debian hablar muchas cosas sobre lo que ocurria y sobretodo sobre lo que pasaria con tk, y estaba bien si ken lo "hacia" sentir mejor a tk, aunque la idea no le agradaba por completo…_

_Caminaron un par de cuadras sintiendose mal por la situación que tenian enfrente._


	10. Patamon

_CAPITULO 10_

_JEJE_

_Caminaron un par de cuadras sintiendose mal por la situación que tenian enfrente._

_Mientras tanto los dos chicos que se encontraban solos se besaban con mucha pasion, como si del besarse dependiera su vida. Despues de separarse por falta de aire , tk y ken permanecieron en silencio, el rubio entre los brazos del peliazul._

_Ken trataba de confortar a tk, pero se le hacia difícil, aunque se sentia idenficado, ya que el mismo habia sido controlado por la oscuridad e incluso también habia "perdido" la memoria…. Y sin embargo no podia comprenderlo del todo, habia demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban, como ¿Por qué su digivaice se habia destruido? ¿Qué habia pasado con Magna angemon? Y si habia muerto ¿Por qué no renacia? ¿Por qué takeru tenia esa apariencia cuando lo encontraron? Y sobretodo ¿Qué significaba ese emblema que tenia en la espalda?.- solto un gran y pesado suspiro… esperando, no…. Deseando que todo se solucionara…..- en ese momento el rubio de ojos azules se estremecio en los brazos de ken, quien al sentirlo dirigio su vista hacia tk. - ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto preocupado, el rubio nego con la cabeza… movio su mano derecha soltandose del agarre de ken y la coloco sobre el pecho de este. Ken cerro los ojos mientras aquella extraña sensación de tranquilidad y calidez se apoderaba de el._

_Despues de unos minutos el rubio se levantaba tranquilamente mientras empujaba con suavidad a ken, que abrio los ojos algo confundido.- ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio volvio a negar con la cabeza… unos segundos despues ya estaba de pie frente a ken, quien abrio los ojos horrorizado cuando observo la cruel sonrisa que se habia formado en el rostro de tk, y no solo eso sus ojos azules estaban fríos y vacios…. Casi podria decirse que estaba viendo los ojos de una persona muerta. Tk dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras extendia su mano derecha, un resplandor se apodero de su brazo derecho y unos segundos despues aparecio excalibur, la espada que alguna vez llevo Manga angemon, ken se horrorizo al ver como unas pequeñas gotas rojizas se deslizaban por el brazo de tk, la espada estaba incrustada en su brazo, era como si formara parte de tk, justo como Magna angemon… pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

_¿TK?.- pregunto el peliazul visiblemente confundido. El rubio ensancho su sonrisa y blandeo la espada juguetonamente, unos segundos despues se lanzo contra el peliazul. _

_Ken cerro los ojos esperando sentir el filo de la espada pero nunca llego, en lugar de eso escucho un sonido metalico, la espada de tk habia chocado contra algo, ken abrio los ojos, ahí se encontraban tk y wolfmon teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o seria espada a hocico, la pelea se extendio un par de segundos. Segundos que le bastaron a tk para deshacerse de wolfmon. Que quedo inconciente en una pared de la sala.-_

_.¿Por que? Tk.- hablo el peliazul._

_¿Por qué?.- una fría voz resono en el departamento.- ¡NO es necesario explicarselos…- el dueño de la voz no tardo en aparecer frente a ken, wolfmon y matt que habia llegado unos minutos despues que el lobo.-_

_¡tu!.- grito matt._

_Ju, ju….. no tengo por que explicarles… pero si puedo darles las gracias.- hablo el horrible monstruo mientras una cruel sonrisa se formaba asu lado. Despues de decir eso, el horrible ser estiro su mano y la coloco sobre el hombro del menor de los ishida, para despues atraerlo hacia el. El monstruo acerco su horrible boca hacia el rostro de tk, y lo lamio, el menor de los ishida tan solo cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza.- matt y ken abrieron los ojos horrizados, estaban confundidos, pero esa confusion duro muy poco y matt se lanzo contra ese montruo totalmente alterado. Pero fue rechazado con suma facilidad…- _

_Matt!.- ken corrio hacia matt y le ayudo a incorporarse.- ¿estas bien?.- matt asintio.-_

_¡Maldito!...¡Alejate de mi hermano!.- grito el mayor de los ishida muy enfandado.-_

_¿alejarme de tu hermano?...- pregunto socarronamente.- Tu hermano…. Ja…. Tu hermano ya no existe…. Ustedes se encargaron de matarlo…. Ja, ja…. ¿Qué crees que era mejor para el? ¿ser protegido por un digimon angel…. O ser protegido por un grupo de mocosos inexpertos?...-arrugo el rostro con un gesto socarron.- ¿creen que mientras mas pareciera "takeru" estaria a salvo?.- las palabras de ese monstruo confundieron a matt y a ken…-_

_¿digimon angel? ¿Magna angemon donde esta?.- pregunto wolfmon.-_

_Jaja… es demasiado que decir…. Jajaja…. Tan poco tiempo y sobre todo… tanta mala suerte tiene ustedes.- sonrio cruelemente, los chicos aun lo veian confundidos.- por que yo no soy uno de los buenos…- dijo para despues desaparecer con takeru en sus garras.-_

_¡Tk!.- gritaron al unisono los dos chicos.- matt se dejo caer al suelo mientras las lagrimas innundaban sus ojos. "cuando el sello se torne oscuro yo morire y pelearas contra una coraza sin alma… sin corazon" ,. Matt cerro los ojos tratando de alejar aquellas palabras… pero y si era verdad… y si tk estaba muerto y ¿si lo mejor que podia hacer era matar a ese cuerpo vacio, en ese momento ken se desplomo en el piso, mientras oprimia con sus manos su pecho, justo el lugar donde takeru habia colocado su mano hace unos minutos.-_

_¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?.- pregunto matt, mientras sostenia a ken, quien solo asintio con la cabeza. No era que se sintiera bien de hecho se sentia fatal, pero habia algo que le decia que ese dolor no era por nada, lentamente retiro sus manos de su pecho y se desabrocho la polera, matt se quedo sorprendido en el pecho de ken se encontraba una marca igual a la que tk tenia en su espalda solo que esta era completamente dorada. ¿Qué significaba esto?.- en ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe.-_

_¡Por fin pude localizar a patamon!.- grito izzy sorprendiendo a todos. _

_¿Qué?.- pregunto el mayor de los ishida, en ese momento aparecio genai (con su aspecto de joven… digo para que lo queremos viejito…. ¬ ¬u) con un digi huevo en sus manos.-_

_¡Explicate!.- grito el mayor de los ishida.-_

_Veras…. Hace tiempo que encontre este digi huevo en la aldea del inicio….- _

_Flash back_

_Genai habia vagando en la aldea del inicio desde hace un par de dias…. Desde que tk y patamon habian "desaparecido", esperando encontrar al digimon acompañante del digielegido de la esperanza…. Deseando que les explicase que habia sucedido. ¿Por qué habia desaparecido de esa manera?... despues de todo aunque tk hubiese muerto… su digimon debia comprender que aun tenia amigos por los cuales vivir… en los cuales podria confiar….- suspiro cansadamente…cuando un digi egg con un extraño signo llamo su atención.- era un circulo con un par de alas a su alrededor. Lo levanto y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, no era como los demas digi huevos… al parecer faltaba demasiado para que ese huevo se abriera y eso significaba solo una cosa…. Sus datos aun no se encontraban completos… era como cuando descargas un archivo del Internet y aun que no este completo, la computadora marca en su memoria el espacio que esos datos ocuparan…. Pero no lo puedes abrir hasta que todos los datos esten ahí…. Pero era demasiado extraño que los datos tardaran tanto en reunirse, eso significaba que estaban siendo retenidos en algun lado… tomo el digi egg llegando a la resolucion de que algo muy importante estaba relacionado con ese pequeño huevo.-_

_Fin del flash back._

_Y exactamente hace un par de minutos me di cuenta de quien se trataba.- dijo genai mientras giraba el digiegg y les mostraba a todos algo que los dejo paralizados._

_Ese… es el emblema de la esperanza.- grito matt mientras corria hacia genai y tomaba el digiegg en sus manos.- el pequeño huevo brillo unos segundos y despues volvio a esa palidez con la que habia llegado.-_


	11. Chapter 11

_CAPITULO 11._

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR… NO HABIA PODIDO ACERCARME AL INTERNET….(¬ ¬U SUFRI MUCHO JEJE) _

_Y exactamente hace un par de minutos me di cuenta de quien se trataba.- dijo genai mientras giraba el digiegg y les mostraba a todos algo que los dejo paralizados._

_Ese… es el emblema de la esperanza.- grito matt mientras corria hacia genai y tomaba el digiegg en sus manos.- el pequeño huevo brillo unos segundos y despues volvio a esa palidez con la que habia llegado.-_

_Ken se levanto y camino hacia matt, con una idea en su cabeza.- dices que te diste cuenta hace unos minutos…. ¿tal vez por que hasta hace unos minutos sus datos aun seguian siendo retenidos?.- pregunto ken con una mirada llena de determinación. genai asintio.-_

_Probablemente- _

_Entonces… podria ser que…. Cuando tk se sintio mal hace unos minutos… era por que los datos de patamon por fin habían llegado a su digihuevo… o podria ser… que solo una parte de ellos.- dijo confundiendo a los demas…. Mientras tomaba el digi huevo entre sus manos. La marca en su pecho brillo con mas intensidad, ken cerro los ojos esperando sentir el dolor, pero este no llego, si embargo una sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho y no solo eso…. También lo hizo la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien….de que aun habia "esperanza". El digi huevo reacciono ante el resplandor y unos segundos después en los brazos de ken apareció un pequeño poyomon….- genai, izzy, matt y gabumon se sorprendieron.-_

_¡poyomon! .- grito matt mientras abrazaba al pequeño digimon. Que al ver los ojos azules del mayor de los ishida sonrió.-_

_¡TK!.-g rito el pequeño digimon, pero después se corrigió a si mismo…. Había confundido a tk con su hermano.- matt…. ¿Dónde esta tk?.- pregunto muy alegre… si el habia renacido… significaba que tk ya no necesitaba de la fusión para estar a salvo….- sin embargo el pequeño digimon blanco desecho esa idea al ver el cambio en el rostro de los demas.-_

_No esta aquí… ese monstruo se lo llevo….- susurro ken mientras desviaba la mirada, poyomon abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras comenzaba a comprender la situación en la que se encontraban….-_

_Tenemos que encontrarlos.-_

_pero ¿A dónde debemos ir?- pregunto matt.- _

_kari y los demás están preparando una entrada al mundo oscuro.- dijo izzy.- como kari y Angewomon pueden sentir las fuerzas de la oscuridad, ellas nos guiaran.- completo izzy_

_poyomon… necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes…- exclamo genai..- y también necesitamos reunirnos con los demas.-_

_si… todo lo que se…- exclamo el pequeño digimon blanco, poyomon soltó un pequeño suspiro._

_Los chicos ser reunieron en un lugar cercano a la casa de ken._

_- veran…. Hace mucho que tk tenia pesadillas… pesadillas sobre ese monstruo…-_

_sueño de patamon y tk.-_

_los pasos de tk resonaban en el largo y oscuro pasillo, se encontraba desesperado y deseoso por salir de ese lugar, deseaba que patamon llegara a ayudarlo ¿pero podría su digimon rescatarlo de la oscuridad en la que caía todas las noches?.- en ese momento un gran resplandor interrumpió sus pensamientos, era magna angemón el que aparecía frente a el.-_

_¡Magna angemon!.- grito aliviado el rubio, el digimon ángel asintió y unos segundos después la batalla dio comienzo.-_

_En ese momento yo no sabia… que esas pesadillas también las tenia tk, yo pensaba que eran mías… y que se debían al temor que siempre he tenido de perder a tk por culpa de la oscuridad…. En cierto sentido…. Se que tk sufrió mucho cuando morí… en aquella batalla… pero es reconfortante saber que los digimon pueden renacer… y volver con sus compañeros… pero es diferente con los humanos… ellos no renacen como los digimons… y si lo hacen…. No lo harían de la misma forma….los humanos no son como los digimons..- poyomon soltó un triste suspiro, suspiro que gabumon y los demás digimons comprendieron , ellos también tenian miedo de perder a sus compañeros…. El mundo humano era tan peligroso como el digimundo.-_

_Tk y yo no supimos… no…no quisimos ver lo que escondian esos sueños- se corrigió a si mismo.-… esas batallas por el corazon de tk.- dijo con tristeza.- _

_¿el corazón de tk?.- pregunto tai.- las fuerzas de la oscuridad… ¿es lo mismo que pasaba con kari?- pregunto el castaño, poyomon nego.-_

_No confundas la situación… y no pienses que los corazones de kari y de tk son iguales….- hablo poyomon, su voz era mas seria que nunca.- kari brilla gracias a la luz que habita en su corazón…. Takeru brilla gracias a la esperanza que habita en el suyo…. No pienses que por que todo mundo las relaciona…. La luz y la esperanza…. No son una misma cosa… la luz tiene que existir en este mundo… es algo que esta escrito… la luz siempre esta ahí al igual que la oscuridad, son dos factores que dependen el uno del otro… factores que afectan a nuestros mundos todo el tiempo….. luz y oscuridad siempre son una dualidad… siempre en contacto… siempre en guerra…._

_No importa cual de las dos surja victoriosa… o incluso si están en paz… ninguna de ellas influye sobre la esperanza… por lo menos no directamente , _

_Es totalmente ajena a estos dos _

_La esperanza es algo que es influido directamente por la fuerza del corazón de las personas… no importa si es un "buen" o un "mal" corazón…. La razón por la que han elegido a tk… es por ser el portador de la esperanza…. A veces pienso…. Que ninguno ha pensado en esto…. La esperanza también tiene su lado oscuro.-_

_La desesperanza.- interrumpió izzy…- el pequeño digimon negó.-_

_No…. Me refiero a los deseos de las personas…. Personas que tienen la esperanza de que algo malo suceda…. De que alguien muera… de que alguien se lastime, de que sus problemas se solucionen no importa a quien perjudiquen en el proceso o incluso que desean que otros sufran lo que ellos sufren…. Me refiero a ese tipo de "esperanza"…._

_Tk representa la esperanza de aquellos corazones bondadosos y calidos…. Y ese otro ser… representa la "esperanza" de aquellos corazones oscuros y tristes…. Llenos de otros sentimientos tan fuertes como los que ustedes portan…. Después de todo ¿Quién puede decir que el amor es mas fuerte que el odio?... supongo…. Que nunca lo sabrás… esas son solo emociones que dependen del corazón de quien las posee…. Y en el corazón de de tk… existe con mucha fuerza la esperanza que aquel monstruo desea… _

_Lo que estas diciendo es que…._

_En el corazón de tk y en el de ese monstruo… existe el mismo…uh.. como lo digo… el mismo nivel de esperanza… al mismo tiempo contrarias pero con casi la misma fuerza… lo que quiero decir es que los dos se complementan….-_

_Es por eso que durante un tiempo estuve "fusionado" con tk…. Mientras mas se pareciera a…_

_Un patamon.- completo ken…. Que recordaba haberle puesto "pat" por que era como un patamon…. Pelirrojo y con los ojos color aqua…..-_

_Me referia a angemon…jeje…. Pero supongo que patamon también se ajusta a esas caracteristicas…- dijo con un poco de ironia….- ahora debemos salvar a tk… contrario a lo que creen el no esta muerto…. Su corazon sigue intacto… por que es asi como lo necesita.-_

_Pero tk…. Nos ataco… el…_

_El… no es tk… como se los digo…. _

_Tk aseguraba que seria una coraza sin corazon, sin alma y sin recuerdos.- explico matt._

_Si…. El carece de los recuerdos, y podria decirse que de su sentido comun o incluso de la capacidad de discernir la realidad…. Pero su corazon sigue ahí…ese monstruo no lo destruira por que lo necesita… necesita ese corazon para volverse mas fuerte…. Y para eso necesita que su cuerpo y el de tk sean uno…. Y si eso pasa…. Si habremos perdido a tk para siempre.-_

_Pero… eso podria estar pasando o incluso ya pudo haber pasado….- poyomon nego moviendo su cabeza… lo cual resulto un poco curioso por que su cabeza abarcaba casi todo lo cuerpo, así que movio todo el cuerpo…_

_No pasara… no hasta que ken renuncie al lazo que tk formo con él.- todos se volvieron hacia ken quien se puso mas rojo que un tomate.- me refiero a la marca en tu pecho.- explico poyomon que aun no sabia nada acerca de la reciente relacion entre su compañero y ken, lo cual todos supusieron que no tomaria de mal forma, patamon siempre habia sido un pesandor singular… tal vez soltaria algun extraño comentario, despues de todo siempre le gusto molestar a davis y a vemon con comentarios que hacia sobre kari, tk y davis…_

_Ken volvió a revisar su pecho y se dio cuenta de que ahí seguía aquel círculo con alas…. Eso significaba que tk había mantenido la esperanza hasta el ultimo momento…. Sonrió tiernamente…. Aunque tk no lo creyera…. Ken nunca había conocido a otra persona tan esperanzada como él….- suspiro tristemente… debían rescatarlo de aquel monstruo.-_

_Hace unos minutos que hikari y gatomon habian encontrado la puerta al mundo oscuro, y ahora todos se encontraban reunidos frente a ella.-_

_Es aquí.- exclamo la posedora de la luz, todos asintieron.-_

_-vamos debemos rescatar a tk!.- grito el pequeño poyomon. Unos segundos despues todos atravezaron la puerta.-_

_Al realizar que estaban del otro lado todos notaron como aquel lugar era exacatamente igual al mundo real solo que todo era gris y negro, camiron siguiendo ahora las instrucciones de ken y de poyomon, ya que el digimon podia sentir la presencia de tk y ken mientras tanto solo funcionaba de respaldo ya que la marca en su pecho brillaba conforme se acercaban a donde se suponia que estaba el menor de los ishida._

_Llegaron aun enorme castillo oscuro y tenebroso, los digimons digievolucionaron para forzar la entrada despues de varios intentos, no tuvieron mas remedio que resignarse a que esa no era una opcion facil para entrar. Ken se acerco a la cerradura de aquella puerta a notar una marca familiar, era el sello que tk tenia en la espalda y también el que ahora el tenia en su pecho, al momento en que ken toco la puerta esta se abrio para dejarlo pasa, unos segundos despues ken sintio como el calor que el sello provocaba se desvanecia poco a poco, unos segundos despues el sello desaparecio por completo. Todos observaron sorprendidos… tk sin querer… o mas bien queriendo les habia brindado una oportunidad… solo una, y debian utilizarla con rapidez las puertas amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento, asi que todos entraron a toda velocidad.-_

_demonios!.- grito poyomon, que uno segundos despues evoluciono a angemon. Nadie entendio el por que de esa digievolucion si tk no estaba cerca para propiciarla y sobretodo si el digivaice se habia destruido.- _

_¿Qué pasa?- pregunto matt alterandose con rapidez…. Últimamente le sucedia seguido… despues de todo su hermano estaba en peligro.-_

_Es que…. Supongo que no tardara ese montruo en tomar lo que desea de tk.-_

_Pero dijiste que el estaria seguro hasta que se rompiera el lazo con…- tai reacciono ante sus propias palabras…. El sello habia desaparecido, el lazo estaba roto.-_

_Pero ¿no se supone que tk ama a ken?.- pregunto kari algo alterada tratando de encontrar algo a que aferrarse… no podia ser el final de su mejor amigo. Ken por su parte solo abrio los ojos sorpendido.. hasta ese momento no se habia hecho esa pregunta… no estaba seguro si lo que pat sentia hacia el era amor… y ahora que no tenia recuerdos…. No lo sabia… pero, es facil engañar a la mente, es facil hacerla olvidar… ¿pero que hay del corazon? Las marcas que dejan ciertas personas… lo que nos hacen sentir…. Son como trazos hechos con un plumon indeleble… es como cuando tallas tu nombre en la corteza de un arbol… perdurara para siempre… al menos hasta que con el paso del tiempo….. la herida causada deje de doler…. Hasta que con el paso del tiempo la marca que dejaste en el corazon de una persona sea superada por alguien mas…. Pero ahora la pregunta mas importante ¿acaso Ken sabia lo que takeru sentia hacia el? ¿era amor? O ¿simplemente amistad?...- suspiro pesadamente para despues sacudir sacudir su cabeza… eso lo sabria al ver a tk…. Supuso que los ojos cristalinos del rubio delatarian lo que sentia por el.-_

_¡Nosotros iremos por aca!.-ordeno angemon llamando la atención de los demas.- y tu!...- señalo a ken….- iras por aquel lado… es seguro que tk se encuentra ahí.- _

_Vamos!.-sugirio wormon.- angemon se lo prohibio.- ¿pero por que? ¡Podria ser peligroso! ¡debo proteger a ken,- respondio muy furioso el pequeño gusano.-_

_Ken estara bien…. Yo lo se…. – dijo con seriedad.- el enemigo esta en esta direccion… tk esta en la opuesta…. Ken debe hacerlo reaccionar…. Debe hacer reaccionar a la esperanza.- explico angemon.- ahora ¡VE!.- ordeno logrando asi que ken saliera corriendo en la direccion que el digimon angel le habia marcado_

_Pero….- el mayor de los ishida se vio interrumpido por la voz de gabumon.-_

_No te preocupes…. Creamos en ken… tengamos esperanza…- unos segundos despues gabumon evoluciono nuevamente en wolfmon… todos se soprendieron..¿que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar?...todos pensaron que seria difícil la digievolucion por culpa de la energia malinga… y ahora todo esto… no lo sabian… pero eso solo les daba mas esperanza…. Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan perdidas como parecian…._

_Despues de doblar un pasillo, los chicos se encontraron frente a un gran salon, en el que se encontraba aquel horrible monstruo sentado en un torcido y negro trono…-_

_Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es angemon…- dijo con ironia…- jajaja, aun tienes la esperanza de vencerme…. Si antes siendo magna angemon no pudiste.- rio violentamente para despues comenzar a atacar a todos los presentes, pero contrario a lo que creia ese ser, estaba lejos de tener la ventaja, la batalla era demasiado pareja.-_


	12. Chapter 12

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE_

_(POR FIN DE VAGACIONES, PERDON VACACIONES)_

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS_

_trono…-_

_Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es angemon…- dijo con ironia…- jajaja, aun tienes la esperanza de vencerme…. Si antes siendo magna angemon no pudiste.- rio violentamente para despues comenzar a atacar a todos los presentes, pero contrario a lo que creia ese ser, estaba lejos de tener la ventaja, la batalla era demasiado pareja.-_

_Mientras tanto, ken seguia corriendo por el pasillo que habia tomado, rogando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino…. Y para su suerte no lo hizo….¿seria buena suerte o estaba todo planeado? ¿acaso ese monstruo no tenia sirvientes?... la respuesta le llego con rapidez, no los tenia… siempre trabajaba solo… el hacia todo el trabajo sucio…. Eso era por que no queria que otros seres malograra sus planes, ken sonrio ironicamente…. No necesitaba a nadie para malograr sus planes… ese montruo podia hacerlo solo…- ken se encontro con una gran puerta , la empujo con todas sus puertas logrando abrirla, un horrible rechinido se oyo en aquel pasillo,ken cubrio sus oidos tratando no escuchar el chirrido, unos segundos despues decidio entrar a la habitación, ahí se encontro con una gran cama, cubierta por un suave y fino velo, le sorpendio… no creia que ese monstruo tuviera alguna clase de gusto, pero despues reflexiono… ese monstruo queria a su tk._

_Ken se acerco a la cama, tomo el suave velo y se abrio paso entre el, unos segundos despues se encontro con el cuerpo de tk, el rubio se encontraba incosiente…. Un rubor atravezo sus mejillas, vestido de una manera muy sexy, pero inconsciente. Ken toco la mejilla del rubio mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de tk, susurraba suavemente su nombre tratando de despertarlo, el rubio se estremecio bajo su toque, soltando un suave gemido, ken se sonrojo de sobremanera, unos segundos despues le rubio abrio lentamente sus ojos, sus dos safiros cristalinos…. No habia nada que los enturbiara, ken se sorprendio ese era el tk de siempre…. El verdadero tk.. su sonrojo aumento conforme el rubio se incorporaba mediante unos movimientos suaves y sobretodo sexy. Ken se dio cuenta de lo cerca que habian quedado despues de que el rubio se incorporara…sobretodo por que se incorporo sobre el…sentia la calidez del cuerpo de tk, lo cual le ponia muy nervioso… tk acerco su rostro a ken, quien podia sentir su aliento primero contra su cuello y despues contra su mejilla y al final justo antes de que tk lo besara…. Lo sintio contra sus labios… el suave aliento de tk…. Unos segundos despues ken sintio los labios de tk…. Besandolo primero suavemente y despues con mucha pasion, unos minutos despues, ken se separo un poco ladeando la cabeza…-_

_tk… no… es..tiempo.. para esto…digo…ah…-suspiro sintiendo los labios de tk sobre su cuello.- Ken coloco sus manos en el pecho de tk, logrando asi separarlo un poco….- _

_ken…- fue el susurro que salio de la boca de tk. El peliazul abrio los ojos sorprendido.-_

_tk… tu … me reconoces… tk…yo….- hablaba ken, queria explicarse… decirle lo que sentia… sus temores… y sobretodo…-_

_shhh…. Te amo….- dijo en un susurro, sus labios separados tan solo unos milímetros de los de ken… rozandose suavemente para despues volverlo a besar. Ken se sonrojo de sobremanera, Debia hacer que tk reaccionara… pero haciendo brillar su emblema…. No de esta manera…Pero ya era tarde, no podia pensar con claridad….debia demostrarle a tk cuanto lo amaba…. Debian ser uno…_

_mientras tanto la batalla continuaba… los ataques de ambos bandos eran potentes y destructivos._

_Si esto sigue asi… no lo lograremos…- hablo x-vemon mientras trataba de esquivar a ese horrible ser, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido y salio disparado contra una pared.-_

_Necesitamos a tk y a ken!.- exclamo matt….- necesitamos que angemon digievolucione_

_El combate se prolongo durante unos veinte minutos mas…. Todo parecia eterno… estaba durando demasiado… uno a uno los digimon de los niños elegidos caian derrotados… garudamon, lilimon….y asi sucesivamente ya solo quedaban en pie (o sobre sus patas) wolfmon, angemon y angewomon. Matt cerro los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tk estubiera cerca, que angemon digievolucionara…._

_Unos minutos despues sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ken y tk atravezaron la puerta entrando al salon en el que se llevaba la batalla, en ese momento tk se solto la mano de ken.-_

_¡ANGEMON!.- grito el menor de los ishida corriendo hacia la batalla, ahora solo quedaban angemon y ese ser, no es que angemon fuera mas fuerte que wolfmon, pero aquel ser queria tener el placer de derrotar a angemon, disfrutando la tortura, pero eso solo sucederia si derrotaba a los demas digimon. Angemon y ese ser escucharon el grito del digielegido de la esperanza y ambos volvieron su atención hacia el deteniendo el combate por uno segundos.-_

_¡Digievoluciona!.- grito el menor de los ishida para despues emitir un gran brillo dorado…..que ilumino el lugar, nadie supo lo que paso despues ya que el resplandor lastimo sus ojos…. Pero despues de que todo volvia a la normal se encontraron con serafimon….la etapa mega de angemon, y tk se encontraba tirado en el piso… inconciente, ken y matt corrieron hacia el…..-_

_¡tk!.- grito el mayor de los ishida. Mientras sostenia el cuerpo de su hermano menor con cuidado.-_

_Gracias…-susurro matt.-_

_¿Qué?.- pregunto ken sorprendido.-_

_Lograste hacerlo reaccionar…. Lo trajiste de vuelta.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, ken se sonrojo a mas no poder… si matt supiera la forma en que hizo reaccionar a tk…. Deseguro lo mata._

_No … tienes que agradecer nada…- susurro ken bastamte asorado…. Unos segundos des pues la intensa batalla entre serafimon y ese ser llamo la atención de todos…. Era obvio quien tenia la ventaja…. Todos sonrieron aliviados….. teniendo esperanza en serafimon, en que todo se solucionaria…. En ellos mismos… en la vida…. En ese momento todos los digimons de los niños elegidos comenzaron a brillar… el mismo resplandor dorado que tk habia mostrado hace unos momentos…. El resplandor cambio rapidamente de color… cambiando de acuerdo a la cualidad especial de cada niño…. De cada digimon… tk tenia razon "la esperanza es un resplandor que hace brillar a las demas cualidades"…. Y era cierto…. En ese momento serafimon atravezo el pecho de aquel monstruo… sus datos se esparcieron por el lugar siendo absorbidos para sorpresa de todos por serafimon… e incluso alguna pequeña parte de esos datos fue a dar a tk….-_

_¿Qué significa eso?- grito matt alterado.-_

_Tranquilo…. –suspiro serafimon…- al parecer es mejor que esa "esperanza" vuelva a ser una con la de nosotros… es necesario para que vuelva a ser pura…. Sin sentimientos oscuros…- explico serafimon-_

_Pero y tk… ¿sera influenciado?.- pregunto ken, serafimon nego tomando entre sus brazos a tk.- debemos salir de este lugar…- ordeno el digimon angel, no tardara en derrumbarse.- despues de eso todos comenzaron a salir corriendo del lugar, ya que las palabras de serafimon eran ciertas.-_

_Ya una vez a fuera todos sonrieron triunfantes…. Habian rescatado a tk.-_

_Ahora solo hacian falta unos detalles como: decirle a los padres de matt y tk que el pequeño rubio estaba vivo y explicarlo a la policia…. Uh… eso seria complicado…. De repente alguien salio con una maravillosa idea….-_

_Y si le pedian el favor a un digimon que pudiera manipular la memoria… si eso seria lo mejor… ya de lo demas se encargarian izzy, yolei y ken…. Hacheando la base de datos de la policia y el registro civil y esas cosas.-_

_Habian pasado un par de horas cuando tk desperto siendo recibido por un calido y asfixiante abrazo por parte de su hermano, tk sonrio sintiendose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo…. Tk sonrio una sonrisa calida y pura, tan suya como ninguna otra…. Todos sonrieron aliviados ese era el tk que todos querian y adoraban…. _

_La miradas de tk y ken se encontraron por un par de segundos provocando un gran sonrojo en el peliazul y una calida sonrisa por parte del rubio, ken se sorprendio al ver la reaccion de tk, que lejos de estar tan avergonzado como el, se encontraba ahí siendo abrazado por su hermano, sonriendole como siempre…..¿que significaba eso?.- tk volvio su atención a su hermano al serntir las lagrimas de matt caer sobre su rostro._

_-¿Por qué lloras hermano?.- pregunto el menor de los ishida mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de matt.-_

_- por que por fin te recuperamos tk….- dijo con una sonrisa, tk sonrio suavemente y se alejo un poco de su hermano para después darle un pequeño golpe en la frente.-_

_- ¿de que hablas? Ustedes nunca me perdieron…- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- yo siempre estube ahí…- dijo con una gran sonrisa….-_

_- pero….- matt fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor…-_

_- siempre estube ahí…. Dentro de tu corazon…. Del corazon de todo…. Por que de haber sido diferente… ahora no estaria con ustedes…- dijo con una sonrisa….todos respondieron con otra sonrisa y un par de carcajadas…. Tk hablaba de que ellos siempre habian mantenido la esperanza en sus corazones…. Es por eso que ese dia se habia encontrado con ken….es por eso que todo habia salido bien.-_

_-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto ken, al ver como tk se separaba de su hermano y se dirigia hacia la puerta.-_

_- supongo que debo ver a mi mama..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña e incomoda sonrisa…. Después de todo, el estaba muerto… y llegar con su mama podria causarle un gran shock, pero tenia que hacerlo…ella era su mama y merecia saber que el estaba con vida. Tk siguió con su camino…_

_-yo voy contigo.- hablo matt mientras seguia el mismo camino de tk.-_

_- este….. tk!.- hablo ken, con sus mejillas rojas, todos se voltearon sorpendidos, para despues reflejar en su rostro un sin numero de emociones, emociones como: tristeza, comprensión, cariño, etc, despues de todo eram algo complicada la reciente "relacion" de ken y de tk, ya que no sabian como reaccionaria el rubio al saber lo que ken sentia por el, ahora que ya estaba en todas sus facultades y sobretodo con todos sus recuerdos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con inocencia el rubio, ken se sonrojo mas, mientras que los demas pasaban a la tristeza y decepcion, tal vez tk no recordaba nada, tal vez… en todo ese tiempo no sintio nada mas que amistad por ken….. eso seria muy duro para el peliazul…_

_- creo que los dos tienen que hablar.- opino matt para despues salir de la casa. Todos los demas le siguieron, el ultimo en salir fue gatomon cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.-_

_-¿de que quieres hablar?.- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, ken seguia sin saber como reaccionar…-_

_- tk… tu… recuerdas lo que sucedió todos estos dias….- para sorpresa de ken, tk asintio, para despues sonreir coquetamente lo cual sorprendio a un mas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.-_

_- yo recuerdo todo….- dijo con una sonrisa que rapidamente desaparecio.- recuerdo el accidente…. La horrible pesadilla en la que se convirtió mi existencia… y también recuerdo una pequeña luz…. Una calida y brillante luz…- dijo para despues acercarse a ken y retirarle un mechon de cabello que cubria una parte de su rostro- pero sabes… que es lo que mas recuerdo de esta luz….- ken seguia sorprendido, no sabia que hacer.-lo que mas recuerdo de esa luz….era la gran bondad que irradiaba…..la bondad con la que me trato y gracias a la cual salvo mi vida.- dijo para despues besar suavemente a ken, un beso suave y manso.- también recuerdo…. Que te seduci en aquel lugar.- dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta y algo desvergonzada, ken se puso mas rojo y tk solo solto una pequeña carcajada, ken no sabia que pensar…tk se burlaba de lo que habia pasado entre ellos ¿se reia de el y de sus sentimientos? O ¿se reia con el y de su ingenuidad?... ingenuidad ¿Por qué?... no era él el que creia que la mente y el corazon podrian ser engañados…. Se rio de si mismo al ver la inseguridad que habia dominado su mente y su corazon en aquel momento…. Era cierto que las marcas que las personas dejan en nuestros corazones son profundas e imborrables…. Tal vez como dice el dicho un clavo saca otro clavo…. Pero nunca podra rellenar el pequeño hueco que a dejado el anterior…. Tal vez tu corazon siempre estara perforado y marcado por las acciones y sentimientos de las demas personas…. Tal vez si es cierto que es una marca con un plumon indeleble… y que hagas lo que hagas tu corazon seguira con la cicatriz de un amor no correspondido o no?... pero asi es la vida… tal vez en lugar de tratar de borrar lo que las personas significan para nosotros…. Deberiamos dejar que los demas apreciaran que "clase" de marca han dejado las personas que han tendio el honor de entrar en tu corazón. Despues de todo las experiencias sean buenas o malas… nos ayudaran en un futuro a superar las adversidades que se nos presenten, despues de todo si negamos nuestro pasado y lo que nos hizo ser como somos… tan solo estamos enterrando con ellos nuestra alma y nuestro corazón …. Evitando asi que podamos desplegar nuestras alas cuando sea el tiempo de emprender un nuevo vuelo en esta gran aventura que llamamos vida_

_-¿recuerdas lo que paso en aquella….- ken fue interrumpido por la voz de tk.-_

_- cama?...- tk termino la pregunta con ken, y despues asintio.- claro que lo recuerdo… recuerdas lo que dije……- ken se sonrojo…-_

_- dijiste que me amabas…..- tk sonrio suavemente….-_

_- y lo que te dije, y lo que hicimos….. ¿no es acaso por que nos amamos?...- pregunto tk mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ken para abrazarlo suavemente. Ken asintio..-_

_- si…. – dijo con una sonrisa, y sus mejillas seguian sonrojadas…-¿entonces por que…. No decias nada…. Por que no te sonrojas.- tk levanto el rostro provocando que ken se sorprendiera al encontrarse con las mejillas del rubio totalmente rojas…-_

_- digamos que me controlo bastante bien…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada..- ¿sabes lo que te haria mi hermano si se entera de lo que paso en esa… "cama".?- pregunto para despues separarse un poco de ken….- me gustaria seguir teniendo a la persona que amo… por un tiempo mas.- dijo para despues sonreir abiertamente, una gran e infantil sonrisa. Ken sonrio en complicidad.-_

_- creo que tienes razon.- dijo para despues sonreir sensualmente provocando un sonrojo mayor en el rubio. Los ojos de ken se iluminaron, tk era un buen actor…. Cuando el no hacia nada para "descontrolarlo"… ken atrajo a tk nuevamente hacia el y le beso la frente….- asi que te sonrojas tanto como yo…- dijo con una timida sonrisa, tk sonrio timidamente mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de ken, recargo suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su ken.- en ese momento la puerta se abrio violentamente, dejando entrar a un patamon muy animado.-_

_¡TK!.- grito el pequeño orejon, mientras "volaba" hacia tk, que solto a "su" ken y corrio hacia su compañero digimon, todos se soprendieron por la escena…. Primero ven a tk y a ken muy acaramelados y despues tk abandona a ken por su patamon.-_

_¡Patamon! ¿estas bien?- preguntaba el menor de los ishida mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo del alma.- _

_si, muy bien…. Me alegra que tu estes bien…- dijo con un tono que insinuaba otra cosa….- estas tan bien que abrazas a ken…. – dijo provocando que tk se sonrojara violentamente, lo cual logro ocultar gracias al esponjoso cuerpo de su pequeño amigo.- Todos sonrieron en complicidad… en lo que tk y ken arreglaban sus asuntos, ellos le habian contado TODO a patamon, que bueno como ya lo habia dicho… es un pensador singular….- todos soltaron una carcajada grupal…._

¿FIN?...


End file.
